<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】But  There Are Dreams That Cannot Be by Function</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183231">【翻译】But  There Are Dreams That Cannot Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function'>Function</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABC之友是一个专注于猎杀超自然怪物的小队，在一次猎杀灯神（djinn）的猎魔行动中，资历最浅的成员格朗泰尔被抓走了，安灼拉没法坦然面对现实。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】But  There Are Dreams That Cannot Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175547">But There Are Dreams That Cannot Be</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeldaza/pseuds/raeldaza">raeldaza</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灯神相关背景可见美剧Supernatural的第二季第20集，What Is and Should Never Be.<br/>不过不了解背景并不影响观看本文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“格朗泰尔，快过来。”安灼拉在喊他。格朗泰尔立刻丢下了手里的毛线，尽管那玩意已经被他给织毁了（有若李和巴阿雷在身边的时候就简单多了，他们会指导他，教他下一步该怎么进行），然后朝总部主室走去。安灼拉正坐在沙发上，左脚架在三个垒起来的枕头上。格朗泰尔看见搁在他大腿上的电脑，怔住了。</p><p>他知道之后会发生什么，他也知道这一切将怎么结束，现在他是绝望地想跑回自己房间里，躲进被子底下，织出双难看得吓人的袜子给爱潘妮当生日礼物，哼唧两声，直到这一切都消失。</p><p>但是很不幸，他是一名成年人，或者是被迫表现得要像个有礼貌有教养的同伴，所以他走进房间。</p><p>“看见啥了？”</p><p>“可能是案子。”安灼拉说，这个回答和安灼拉的怒容一样，不足为奇。</p><p>“是嘛？”他假装很有兴趣的样子，在安灼拉对面的扶手椅上坐下，对方轻哼了一声。他蜷起膝盖，双手抱膝。</p><p>“是的，在芝加哥的一个角落，有几起失踪案。最后的一起，第四起，女孩的男朋友逃出来了。我找到了报告。”他把电脑转过来，让格朗泰尔看看，但是他没戴隐形眼镜，只看得见一片惨白的亮光，上面黑色的印记模糊不清。但格朗泰尔还是假装懂了似的点了点头，安灼拉把电脑转了回去对着他自己。</p><p>“你觉得会是什么？”格朗泰尔问，他已经放弃了挣扎，将会被不可避免地拖入这场即将到来的战斗中。</p><p>“我觉得肯定是灯神（djinn），”安灼拉回答，“四个星期失踪了四个人，和它们的进食周期相符。他们失踪的地点相隔不远，这很正常，我用谷歌搜了一下，在那附近有一个被遗弃了的仓库，绝对就是他们的老巢。但是最重要的是，那个逃出来的男生说他看见一个皮肤苍白的男人，身上的纹身会发光，还有蓝灯闪烁。只可能是灯神了。”</p><p>“有没有可能是他看错了，其实是LED灯在闪？”格朗泰尔问道，这话飞快地为他赢得了来自安灼拉的瞪视。</p><p>“肯定是灯神。”</p><p>“那到底是什么东西，神灯精灵（genie）吗”</p><p>“是，来自伊斯兰教的传说。”安灼拉确认。</p><p>“好吧，你得和我仔细讲讲，我再去给公白飞打电话，派人去调查——”</p><p>“用不着，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔知道他即将要说什么了，“我能解决。”</p><p>他们安静了片刻，格朗泰尔在努力思考自己能说点什么话，让安灼拉没准，可能，也许，会同意的话。</p><p>“你瞧，我觉得这不是最好的办法——”</p><p>“还能有谁？”安灼拉打断他，“其他人手头上都有案子了，<strong>每</strong>一个人。而且我们就只是坐在这里。”</p><p>“我觉得弗以伊可能快搞定了——”</p><p>“他办案子的时候不该急，不然他可能会搞不好，甚至伤到自己。”安灼拉再次打断他。格朗泰尔就知道，他就知道事情会发展成这个样子，但他还是宁愿自己现在待在其他地方，哪里都行。 </p><p>“但现在只有ABC朋友会的人都出去了，我们可以找——”</p><p>“不行，”安灼拉再次不耐烦地打断了他，这让格朗泰尔觉得自己像个没用的孩子，在苦苦哀求，“我们不能相信随便谁就能搞定这份工作。”</p><p>“但是随便谁都能比我们两个做得好，”安灼拉像是被冒犯了似的哼了一声，“得了吧，你知道就是这样。我只受过几个月的训练，你又受伤了。我们不是猎杀超自然怪物的最佳人选。”</p><p>“我没受伤。”安灼拉生气地说，他听起来就像个三岁的孩子。撒着谎的三岁孩子。</p><p>“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说。</p><p>“我没有伤到不能动的地步，”安灼拉纠正道，“我已经休养了四个星期了。”</p><p>“但你还没有完全好，所以他们才要我留下来照顾你而不是和他们一起去猎魔。”私下里，格朗泰尔觉得想出这个主意的人简直没有脑子。安灼拉才不会让格朗泰尔照顾他，任谁对此都不会意外。他固执得吓人，不会让格朗泰尔给他送茶水或者是食物，什么都不会让他插手帮忙，这可能会把他痊愈的时间推后如果不是几个星期，那也得是好几天。就像格朗泰尔是条没用的小狗，而不是一个想要帮他生活得更加便利的人类。古费拉克在踏出大门去和公白飞一起猎杀吸血鬼的时候，他也提到过说要格朗泰尔确保安灼拉不会离开这里，不管是因为什么原因都不行，猎魔更不行。在格朗泰尔看来这句话太愚蠢了，因为，<strong>说得好像</strong>他能说服安灼拉做什么一样——他既没有雄辩的口才，也没有足够强大的意志力。感觉就像是和太阳吵架——他可以挥舞拳头，大喊大叫，但到最后，他还是得屈服于它的力量。</p><p>“已经足够好了，”安灼拉坚持道，“没有其他人能去，而且已经有四名受害者了。总得有人去，我们是最后的选择。我一定要去，就这样。”他把电脑丢在坐垫上，站了起来，显然是打算去打包行李。格朗泰尔希望在安灼拉强硬的性格占据上风时自己的意志力能更坚强一些。 他总觉得自己像一只飞蛾，直直地扑进扑向火光之中；他知道这不是个好主意，他知道这一切肯定会以失败告终，但他决定接受，因为安灼拉的坚定，他的力量，他浑身散发的光，值得他亲眼目睹，即使会为之献出他的生命。怎么会有飞蛾希求火光不再明亮？格朗泰尔最后挣扎一次，开口：</p><p>“安灼拉，别这样，你还没好——”安灼拉转过身子，头发因为突如其来的动作被甩了起来，他威风凛凛地向前又迈了一步，目光里的怒意迫使格朗泰尔本能地缩回了椅子里。</p><p>“如果我不去，会有人死的。其他人都没办法去。你难道是要我在知道有人在受折磨，在慢慢地死去，在知道我可以阻止死亡的发生的时候，还心安理得地坐在这里穿着运动裤看卡通片吗？”</p><p>“你还没有百分之百地恢复。”格朗泰尔尝试开口。他的手指落在扶手椅柔软的绒布上，正在微微发抖。</p><p>“如果我能在恢复了百分之六十的情况下救出人来，那我就一定要去。”</p><p>“我只是不希望你又回到零的地步。”格朗泰尔说，声音里的情感有些过于明显了。</p><p>“不会的，我向你保证，”安灼拉的声音明显柔和了下来，“就在他们回来之后帮我打个掩护，好吗？”</p><p>“你说什么？”格朗泰尔站了起来，“我和你一起去。”</p><p>“不行，”安灼拉说，他的声音如此坚定而确信，格朗泰尔的手抽搐了一下，差点没有克制住想要揍他的强烈欲望，“你经验不足。”</p><p>“你不能自己一个人去猎魔，你个大蠢蛋。而且，钥匙还在我这里。”</p><p>“把钥匙给我。”</p><p>“才不，”他说，在“不”的那个音节轻轻“啵”了一下，“你摆脱不了我，我就像粘在你鞋底的口香糖一样。”安灼拉抖了一下，然后用力耸了一下肩膀。</p><p>“行吧，随便你了。但是，先把钥匙给我，我要把行李装车上。”格朗泰尔眯起了眼睛。</p><p>“你不会不带我就跑了，对吧？”</p><p>“不会的。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔真希望自己能信他的话。</p><p>“如果你敢那样做的话，我对天发誓我会打电话给条子举报你。你车里带着的枪和假身份证够你被关到我追上去的时候的。”</p><p>安灼拉翻了个白眼。“我不会丢你在这里一个人走的。”</p><p>格朗泰尔叹了口气。“再说一遍，我还是觉得这个主意烂到家了。你走路还跛着呢，如果我们走了他们都不知道我们到底去哪里了，我还不知道怎么对付灯神，吧啦吧啦的一长串单子。”</p><p>“钥匙，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉期待地朝他伸出了手。然后，格朗泰尔叹了口气，心底无法抑制地产生一种不祥的预感，他把钥匙从口袋里拿了出来，然后交给了对方。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“你不该跟来的。”大约两个小时后，安灼拉嘟囔了一声。格朗泰尔惊讶地抬起眼，注意到安灼拉放在方向盘上的手握紧又松开。</p><p>“感谢关心。”格朗泰尔回应道，努力不让这句话刺痛内心。</p><p>“你真的训练得还不够。”</p><p>“操你，”格朗泰尔的语气没有十分激烈，“我已经干这行几个月了，已经和热安还有巴阿雷一起训练几个月了，这点自信我还算有的吧。”</p><p>“在水泥地下室里和定靶并且不会真的让你受伤的同伴一起训练，这和在现实中的战斗大相径庭。你的实战经验是零。”</p><p>“操你，”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，这次语气更加强烈，“我已经出过三次任务——”</p><p>“你只带着武器出过两次任务，而且那还是全团队一起去的。”安灼拉啐了一口，“两个人搭档一起出任务和那完全不同，何况你还没有武器。太危险了。”</p><p>“为什么？请给我解释一下，和一个人去相比，<strong>两</strong>个拿枪的人去猎杀怪物怎么会更危险？有人能够替你注意后背的情况，你有了四只手四只眼睛四条腿——”</p><p>“对搭档来说，你们必须得步调完全一致。你们必须得本能地完全信任对方，在甚至都没能完全理解原因的时候服从对方的指令，你必须像相信重力一般相信对方。”</p><p>“我相信你。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉瞟了他一眼，他努力不要感到毫不自在。</p><p>“啊，”气氛有些尴尬，过了一会儿，安灼拉继续道，“你能这么说，挺好的，但是我们还没有一起训练过。没有一起搭档的经验和行动，这些话语毫无意义。”</p><p>“所以我们不就来了嘛，来获得真正的经验，真正的行动。我们如果不在现实中用行动试试，那就永远也没法建立起这种信任，安灼拉，你知道的，对吧？”</p><p>“在现在这种面临极大威胁而且没有后援的情况下，我宁可不冒险。”</p><p>“人活着生命总是受到威胁的，况且现在你别无选择，只能依靠我，还有什么时候会比现在更合适？”</p><p>“我不知道你到底靠不靠得住。”</p><p>格朗泰尔咬住脸颊内侧的肉，过于用力以至于他甚至在舌尖上尝到了丝丝血腥味。“我当然靠得住。你以为其他人怎么会留我和你一起，如果他们觉得我对付不了你的话？”</p><p>“那是因为他们觉得我们会一直待在总部。”安灼拉提高了音量，格朗泰尔努力克制自己不要缩进车门里。“他们觉得你是来给我倒水、换频道、洗盘子的，而不是在我们生死攸关的时候和我一起战斗。”</p><p>“你这样很容易失手受伤的，”格朗泰尔争辩道，在安灼拉刚要反驳的时候立刻提高了音量，“你<strong>就是</strong>。四个星期前你才弄断了腿，到现在你还没法正常走路。这他妈整个任务就是个糟糕到他妈的极点的主意，但既然你坚持要这样做，那我就坚持在有必要的时候能有人掩护你逃出生天。而现在，我就是这个备选项。”</p><p>“你经验不足。”</p><p>“有我聊胜于无。”</p><p>“我表示怀疑。”</p><p>“那你又怎么知道的呢，噢，大机灵鬼？”格朗泰尔说，愤怒使得他压低了音量。</p><p>“你会是个累赘，”安灼拉厉声道，这一次，格朗泰尔没法对心中的刺痛感置之不理了，“你没有受过训练，没有做好准备，没有实战经验，对什么事情你从来都不上心。”</p><p>“我还是更喜欢认为，在我们两个中有一人命悬一线的时候，我对待事情还是会挺认真的。”格朗泰尔说，因为心痛和疲惫，他的话甚至都没有展现出讽刺的意味。安灼拉瞟了他一眼。</p><p>“你还没能证明这一点。”安灼拉说，但是语气稍稍柔和了一些，“这太愚蠢了。如果我们要去干掉这个怪物，<strong>拯救其他人的生命</strong>，我需要百分百的专注，但是有你在身边我就必须分心担心你。我得找个旅店把你留在那里。”安灼拉对自己点了点头，听起来十分确定，仿佛这是他们两个通过讨论后的最终决定，像是这种事情真的会发生似的。他这般自信，格朗泰尔感觉这真是奇迹。</p><p>“你只有用手铐把我拷在根水管子上，才能真正把我留在哪里。”</p><p>“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉叹了口气，他听起来已经累了。</p><p>“可以了吗，”格朗泰尔打断他的话，“我不会把你留在那里等死的。”</p><p>“我经验丰富，灯神杀不死我。”</p><p>“他们不危险吗？”</p><p>“他们当然危险，”安灼拉的语气听起来就像他想要一头撞在仪表盘上，然后继续道，“但是我有经验，我会小心的。我对你发誓我不会死的。但是如果我被你分了心的话，那就说不定了。”</p><p>“安灼拉，猎魔的时候你从来不单独行动。这是第一条铁律，这是<strong>你</strong>的第一条铁律，是你们这整个团队的第一条铁律。”安灼拉再次握紧了方向盘上的手，但是格朗泰尔好累，他已经分不清那到底是因为愤怒还是因为沮丧。</p><p>“我不想让你冒险。”过了很久，安灼拉说。格朗泰尔看向他，但安灼拉的目光注视着前方，落在漆黑漫长的公路上。</p><p>“而我也不想让你冒险。你会有人在背后掩护你，不管你喜不喜欢，如果你再反驳，我他妈对天发誓我会立刻给公白飞打电话告诉他你现在没有乖乖呆在床上还试图单枪匹马一个人去猎魔。”安灼拉重重地叹了口气，他知道自己已经输了。</p><p>“你先睡会儿吧，”在一阵漫长而痛苦的沉默之后，他说，“等到了伊利诺伊州，我再叫醒你，给你补充一些有关灯神的知识。”</p><p>“迫不及待嘞。”格朗泰尔嘟囔，把脑袋靠在了车窗上。车轮压过路上的石块和坑洞，政府甚至都不知道有这条破路亟待修理，头立刻就和玻璃撞在了一起。安灼拉宁愿自己一个人去对抗那超自然的怪物，也不愿和他一起，他努力想要集中注意力，只要想着脑袋上些许的疼痛，不要再去管因为这句话而在胸口逐渐扩大的痛苦。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“格朗泰尔。”他睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛，眨眨眼以驱散睡意。打着哈欠，挣扎地坐起身子，结果腿抽筋了。</p><p>“咋了？”他问，努力让自己尽量清楚地说出话。</p><p>“我们还有几个小时就到了，该谈谈灯神的事情了，起码能让你大概了解之后会发生什么。”格朗泰尔睡意朦胧地点了点头，想要将疲倦感驱散。四周寂静无声，到处都是一片漆黑，车载钟上显示的荧光绿数字“3：38”，他只听得见轮胎与地面摩擦的声音。外面的天还很黑，夜很沉，只看得见偶尔路过的亮着灯的广告牌，在虚无缥缈的空虚中提醒着现代消费主义的存在。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，你在听我说话吗？”安灼拉问他，声音温和而且平静。格朗泰尔从窗外移开了视线，看向开车的安灼拉。在此刻的灯光下他看起来柔和了许多，比平常更加温柔，更像人类。格朗泰尔低头注视着自己的双手，他的大脑过于混沌过于疲惫，没法控制脸上的表情，没法阻止它流露出常存于心的心碎。</p><p>“嗯，”他闭上眼睛，回答道，“我听着呢。”          </p><p>“对灯神，你都知道些什么？”</p><p>“不太多，就你说的那些基础的和‘仙女太空恋’*差不多的玩意。”</p><p>【I Dreamed of Jeanie：1965年美剧，简而言之就是个宇航员出任务的时候捡到了一个里头装着女灯神（Jaenie）的瓶子以及之后的种种故事。】</p><p>“但它们并不像电视剧里的那样给你实现愿望，”安灼拉说，他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，像是此刻他很累但是拒绝听从身体的命令休息，“从来都不是。它们是孤僻的怪物，躲在偏僻的地方，像是山洞，山脉，树林——”</p><p>“还有废弃的仓库里。”格朗泰尔补充。</p><p>“在现代，的确是这样。他们要么等着有人偶然闯进他们的领地，要么是引诱猎物。它们最大的优势就在于它们行踪隐秘，极度安静，动作非常<strong>非常</strong>地块，十分擅长隐藏。一旦发现了猎物，就会用光将他们催眠。等他们晕过去，灯神就会把他们的意识拽进类似于梦境的混沌状态。在现代文化中，大家都觉得它们会实现人的愿望，因为在那种混沌状态里，人们的意识所在的现实，他们认为自己活在的那个世界里，他们最深切最隐秘的愿望都得到了实现。我听说在被灯神捕获的猎物的意识里，时间是混乱的；灯神会吸食他的血液，直到最后把血液吸干，但在受害者的意识里，他已经度过了一生的时间。将你的潜意识带回现实的唯一方法就是在那个现实中死去。”</p><p>“所以，”格朗泰尔开口，眯起眼看向安灼拉，“你要告诉我的是，灯神会，将人弄晕，没有痛苦，全然平静，把他们的意识送入一个他们所有的愿望都得以实现的地方，然后他们将得以一辈子生活在那里？”</p><p> 安灼拉点点头。“基本上就是这样。”</p><p>“你称他们为受害者？”安灼拉猛地扭过头来，突然之间，他皱着眉头看着格朗泰尔，时间有点长，格朗泰尔都快感到不舒服了，或者是，如果路上还有其他人的话，他真的会觉得不舒服的。</p><p>“他们怎么不是受害者？”</p><p>“我只是说，灯神的梦境听起来可比现实美好得多。”</p><p>“怎么会？”安灼拉的动作中表现出一种难以置信，话语中透着莫名其妙。他的这一行为对格朗泰尔来说到并不难以对付。</p><p>“这样你就可以在自己幻想的世界里度过一生了。怎么不比现实强？从各种<strong>定义</strong>上说那都比现实美好。”</p><p>“那都不是真的，”安灼拉说，语气中还充满着困惑，“怎么可能会更好，那些都是假的。”</p><p>“当你在那里的时候，那里的一切对你来说就是真的。”</p><p>“但它们不是，”安灼拉重复道，语气终于恢复了以往的坚定，“你的意思是，你当真愿意生活在全然的谎言里，活在幻影之中吗？”</p><p>“那里更美好。你难道不会想活在一个没有痛苦、没有折磨、没有战争的世界吗？在那里只会感觉到平静？我知道你肯定想过。”</p><p>“我更愿意活在<strong>现实世界</strong>。如果那是灯神的世界，那些都只不过是在我的脑子里。我已经完全离开了这里，而在这个<strong>真实世界</strong>里，有那么多人在受着苦，我怎么能放开他们自己去在一个轻松自在没有痛苦的谎言中快乐地生活？这听起来有什么吸引力？”</p><p>“也就只有你能把一个幻想世界说得这么差劲不堪。”格朗泰尔叹了口气。</p><p>“那是自私。即使不是，那一切也都是假的。即使那是我的完美世界，我知道它只存在于我的脑子里，我也没法接受它。”</p><p>“我只是说说而已，老哥，如果我被它们抓走了，我也许就留在那里了。同我每天都要对付的这他妈的惨淡的现实相比，一个虚假的快活的世界听起来可有吸引力得多。”安灼拉咬住嘴唇，瞟了格朗泰尔一眼。</p><p>“你不——”安灼拉尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“你不会是打算，就，故意被灯神抓住——”</p><p>“操啊，当然不会，”格朗泰尔打了个哈欠，“好歹多信我一点吧。”安灼拉从方向盘上举起了手，以示投降。</p><p>“我没那么想，只是确定一下。”他说。</p><p>说实话在安灼拉提及之前，这个念头的确从来没有在格朗泰尔的脑子里闪过。但是，光是想想，他差不多也能看出这颇有吸引力。这是选择死亡，不论从何种角度与目的上看都是自杀，但这个，起码对他的意识来说，也许延续了他的生命（他可没有期待自己干着这行当还能长命百岁）。某种程度上说，那是选择幸福，而非自己现在所有的抑郁，选择一种充满意义的丰富完整的生活，而非现在这种他每天都在其中挣扎的狗屁日子。半数时间他都觉得自己只是踩在水里，而不是游泳，只是蹬着双腿，让自己保持浮在海面上，以避免水流进肺里，只是努力着不被淹死；他总是想着解决问题的办法是继续抗争，继续扑腾，直到一切都流畅起来，他更像是在游泳而且不是在挣扎，但也许最后的答案其实是在脚上绑上铁链和铁球，任凭自己被拖下，越陷越深，让水淹没头顶，充满肺腔，将他压在水底；那看起来像是选择死亡，但从生活向他揭开面纱的几个片刻来看，那该是选择了一种平静的幸福。</p><p>也许抗争并不是勇气的表现，也许能够选择属于自己的自私的自由才是。</p><p>他深吸一口气，然后把脑袋又架在了窗玻璃上，想要把这个想法赶出脑子。</p><p>这已经不是他第一次产生这种想法了，也不会是最后一次，但现在他该开始听听安灼拉在三分钟前就在扯的玩意了，关于灯神的长相，关于蓝色的光，关于比他被压制住的虚无主义和自我毁灭倾向更重要的东西。</p><p>他咽了口唾沫，听着安灼拉的话，听着他悠扬的语调，努力不要被睡意再次拖入梦乡。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>车猛地一个急刹把格朗泰尔从梦中惊醒。因为惯性他朝前倾去，脑袋撞在了窗户上，好他妈疼。</p><p>“我们到了。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔打了个哈欠，睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼，朝窗外看去。显然他们此刻在芝加哥，<strong>糟糕透顶</strong>的一个部分里；目光所及之处似乎没有开着的店铺，只有上头满是裂纹的人行道，上头杂草丛生，街道和建筑边到处都是垃圾，还有花里胡哨的涂鸦。这座仓库看起来诡异得异常；砖块被雨水、苔藓和污垢弄得漆黑一片，几乎没有一块窗户玻璃是完好无损的，围住它的电线篱笆已经破了，根本没法发挥它应起到的作用。安灼拉观察了一番。</p><p>“出去的时候别弄出声音。别让它发现我们的存在。”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我他妈又不是个傻子，还得我一直提醒你吗。”他嘟囔着，走下了车，尽量小声却又刻薄地关上车门。安灼拉坐在车里，重重地叹了口气。</p><p>“我知道你不是。”他对自己说，然后努力摆脱心中地不耐烦和那么些微地内疚感，他也下了车。格朗泰尔正倚靠在车上，等着他，身上暗绿色的夹克衬得他整个人都小了许多。安灼拉再次花了一会儿，迫切地希望自己把他留在了家里，留在了<strong>安全的</strong>地方，然后强迫自己接受现在的这个事实，告诉自己他也可以处理好一切。</p><p>“您怎么计划的呢，哦，勇敢无畏的领袖大人？”格朗泰尔问。</p><p>“我不是领袖。现在我们是搭档。”</p><p>“如果是这样地话，那我们应该一起制定计划，而不是你说什么屁话我都得照做，而且现在我们就是这样做地，你知道。”安灼拉不屑于回答这个问题。“你把车停泥坑里了。”格朗泰尔评论道，脚往轮胎上擦了擦。</p><p>“有事吗？”安灼拉问道。</p><p>“嘛，我们要在仓库里留下泥脚印了，而且如果我们要快速撤离的话，我可不觉得你这辆1988年产的Rabbit破车能轻易从六英寸的泥巴里出来。还有，现在我还得擦靴子了。或者，更好的选择是，你得给我擦靴子了。”</p><p>“我不会给你擦鞋的，格朗泰尔。”</p><p>“都是因为你它们才沾上泥巴的。”格朗泰尔指出，安灼拉克制自己，呼出一口气，以防止自己啐出来。</p><p>“闭嘴。”最后，他这样说，惹得格朗泰尔耸耸肩，像是早就料到这个结局。安灼拉走到车后，打开车后箱，递给格朗泰尔一把左轮手枪，格朗泰尔接过后立刻把它塞进了口袋里。</p><p>“拿着。”安灼拉说。</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“你得把它拿在手上，”安灼拉指着他的口袋，“你不能对灯神说：‘嘿，等一下，我先把枪从口袋里拿出来。’你得一直把它拿在手上。”</p><p>“这玩意不是备选项吗？我似乎记得你说的沾了羊羔血的银刃才能杀死它们。这段对话我记得尤其清楚，而且还清楚地记得我们停车在一个农场里杀了只羊羔，顺便再说一句，现在我心理创伤还没好。”安灼拉无视了他最后的那句话。</p><p>“刀我拿着，你用枪掩护我。”</p><p>“那他妈有什么用？”格朗泰尔问，声音提高了些许，“用枪杀不死它们。如果它真的开始追你，我根本杀不死它。”</p><p>“但是在我杀它的时候可以分散它的注意力。”</p><p>“你这基本上是给了你自己一把机关枪，给了我一根黄油棒。”</p><p>“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉咬牙切齿挤出这句话。</p><p>“你这么<strong>想</strong>我死吗？你让我手无寸铁去面对这个怪物——”</p><p>“我只是想你安全！”安灼拉大喊。</p><p>“<strong>怎么？</strong>让我手无寸铁吗？”安灼拉瞪了他一眼。他没有时间也没有兴趣同他争执。事实是，如果没有刀，格朗泰尔就不会想去猎杀灯神。如果他只有一把枪，根本无法杀死它，他就不会去追赶它，也许就能够活下去。他们不会贸然进攻，但他们会自卫。只有一把基本无用的枪，他被迫要逃走，只能自救。</p><p>但他<strong>知道</strong>格朗泰尔不会相信他的理由，所以他只是瞪着对方，啐了一口：</p><p>“那如果我是领袖，那你就该听我的。把枪拿上，就这么定了。我们进去，<strong>不许发出声音</strong>，我先，你殿后。你跟在我后面，听从我的指示，不许越界。我们先找出灯神的位置，如果可能的话，再偷偷接近它。我希望你不要<strong>妨碍我的行动</strong>，”也不要阻拦灯神，这句话他没有说出口，“只有在我叫你动手的时候再动手，分散对方的注意力。听明白了吗？”</p><p>他没有等对方的回答，径直走到入口处。格朗泰尔在原地站了许久，最后愤怒地吐出一口气，摇了摇头，跟在了安灼拉身后。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“这太蠢了。”格朗泰尔第五次嘟囔出声。</p><p>“在猎魔的时候一直说话引起灯神的注意力更蠢。”</p><p>“这他妈真是蠢到家了。”格朗泰尔重复了一遍。这句话就像是在他脑海里不断播放的破唱片一样——不论他有多希望自己能够想些别的什么东西，脑子能够更加清醒一点，注意力能集中在现在的任务上——但他所能够想到的就只有这次的猎魔行动是多么的愚蠢。</p><p>“闭嘴。”安灼拉嘶了一声。格朗泰尔遵命照办，但是在他们一言不发的时候，每向前迈出一步，他的脑子还是会大声把这句话重复一遍。安灼拉已经把刀拿在了手上，准备万全，刀刃向下，他看起来既凶狠又威严，像是在战场上挥斥方遒的指挥官——但格朗泰尔也能看出他们比平时的动作要慢上一些，安灼拉的左脚在地上拖着，转换重心的动作也稍显笨拙。格朗泰尔不知道自己让安灼拉拿到车钥匙这个举措，是不是就是他们最后惨死在这里的原因。</p><p>“前面有两条走廊。”安灼拉轻声说，手拿着刀往前面比了个手势，“它们都有可能通往大储藏间，我们走哪条都可能会找到受害者。”</p><p>“我们可以分头行动。”格朗泰尔建议道。理智上他知道这不是个好主意，但他也知道他必须让自己和安灼拉得以尽快离开这里，分头检查房间会有帮助，只要他们不会在这过程中死掉怎么都行。</p><p>“绝对不行，”安灼拉小声说，但语调任然坚定，“太危险也太愚蠢了。跟在我后头，我们先检查右边那个。”格朗泰尔没有说话，安静地跟在他身后又走了几步。格朗泰尔确保自己和安灼拉之间隔了一定的距离，保证自己的脚步绝对地安静，所以安灼拉没有注意到他什么时候停下了脚步，慢慢地退了回去，然后转向了另一个方向。他默默地踏上了另一条走廊，清晰地听见自己骤然粗重的呼吸声，还有像擂鼓一般的心跳。他模模糊糊地知道擅自分开是很糟糕很糟糕的主意——他就这件事和安灼拉吵了几乎一路——但在此刻，他关心的只有怎样能让安灼拉，甚至还有他自己，安全地离开这里。他不在乎那些受害者会怎么样——他知道如果安灼拉知道他现在这样想会说什么话，但是去他妈的——安灼拉受伤了，格朗泰尔撑死也不过是水平最差劲的那一类猎魔人，而这个怪物非常危险。不好意思他真的不觉得他们会有很大的胜算。如果他让安灼拉为某个来自伊利诺伊不知道哪个破地方、半死不活、还可能蠢得到了家的青年死在这里，那他这辈子都没法好过。</p><p>他推开了门，溜了进去，怔在了原地。有一个人，大概七英尺高，站在门边两英尺远处，全身都穿着黑色的衣服，皮肤苍白，上面蓝色的纹身在闪着光，眼睛和周身浓厚的阴影形成了鲜明对比。</p><p>“操。”格朗泰尔说，他从未如此发自内心地咒骂这个世界。</p><p>“我多希望你们能分开，”灯神偏过脑袋，“以为你们不会蠢到这样。猎人们一般都会更小心的。”格朗泰尔点点头，艰难地吞咽一口唾沫。</p><p>“从来就没有理智可言，这不就是我嘛。”格朗泰尔嘟囔一声，然后尽力大喊出声：“安灼拉，<strong>快跑！</strong>”一只蓝色的手掐住了他的脖子，视线中所有一切都变成了黑色黑色无尽的黑色——</p><p>他最后的一个想法是，希望安灼拉能够再见到公白飞，连他都能承认，作为最后的想法，这实在过于愚蠢了。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“不在这里。”安灼拉嘟囔，他已经来到了右边走廊的尽头，向门后看去。他的腿简直快要了他的命，腰在一突一突地疼，小腿也在隐隐作痛，他不知道自己的腿还能再坚持多久。他也开始偏向于相信这是个蠢注意了——格朗泰尔说的没错，如果他死了，那对受害者没有一点好处。他本来可以试试报警的。他叹了口气，转身想要告诉格朗泰尔自己的想法，对他说他们大概应该离开了，他怔住了。身后的走廊空无一人。</p><p>“格朗泰尔。”他低声呼唤道，恐惧擢取了他，身体一阵紧张。他能感觉到恐慌从心底升腾而起，他再次呼唤了一声，这次语气更加急切：“<strong>格朗泰尔！</strong>”肌肉开始抽搐，脑袋也开始突突地疼；他不甚至连自己该做什么都不知道——通常情况下他能够很好地处理危机，他不知道现在自己这样是因为腿上传来的疼痛，还是仅仅是因为格朗泰尔，他该对他负全责，而不是其他什么原因——但他完全没有头绪。他想要理清思绪。格朗泰尔肯定是跑开了，因为灯神捉人的时候不可能这般安静。<strong>他为什么要跑开？为了什么？</strong>他的大脑在质问，但是完全没有答案。</p><p>身上开始渗出冷汗，手抵在大腿边，在不断发抖。他想要将手握紧成拳头，但手只是抖了两下。他用力咬住嘴唇，想要集中注意力。他只需要顺着刚才的路走回去。格朗泰尔也许只是回车里了。没有慌张的必要。</p><p>最后，他决定回到车里，然后一声无法弄错的喊声从建筑的另一边传来——“安灼拉，快跑！”——随之而来的是一道宝蓝色的闪光。大楼的墙微微震了两下，突然之间，一切陷入沉寂，只有独身一人时才会出现的沉寂，代表着纯粹孤独的沉寂。</p><p>整整好几秒，安灼拉被震惊恐惧所麻痹，动弹不得，直到那冰凉的恐慌再次擢上了他的心脏。他的思绪在尖叫，敦促他做些什么，他这辈子，如果实在要论的话，很少感觉到这般的无助。手指抖得厉害，他从从胸口的口袋里拿出手机。他想要用快捷号码给公白飞打电话，理论上说会是非常简单的事情，因为那只需要按一个数字，但他却尝试了三次。两次后电话才被打出去。</p><p>“安灼拉？”公白飞问，听起来心情不错。在他身后有什么声音，但是突然之间安灼拉在对着电话大喊大叫，他无法集中注意力，无法冷静地向对方解释此刻的状况。</p><p>“我和格朗泰尔出来猎魔了，它把他<strong>抓走</strong>了，公白飞，他被<strong>抓走</strong>了，怪物不见了，他也不见了，我需要你，现在，我需要你帮我<strong>找他回来</strong>，你做什么都可以马上找到他，找到他，公白飞，你得找到他，他被抓走了，天啊，它把他抓走了，我该看着他的但是他被抓走了，他<strong>不见</strong>了。”安灼拉的呼吸更像是支离破碎的啜泣，公白飞身后的声音立刻消失了。等他再次开口，声音低沉而冷静，如果安灼拉集中注意的话，他还能从公白飞语调中的坚定听出他有多么担心。</p><p>“冷静，现在，给我仔细解释一下是什么情况。”安灼拉呼吸急促，他呼吸了四次，然后向对方复述了整件事情。木已成舟，他不敢相信自己对他们两个人的性命是如此不计后果。他知道之后公白飞会说这件事情的，但不是现在，现在不是说这个的时候。</p><p>“灯神无法瞬移，他们只能以极快的速度移动较长的距离。它也许是把格朗泰尔催眠了，所以才会有闪光，在格朗泰尔喊叫的时候，它可能才抓住他跑走了。他一定就在附近。它们喜欢偏僻的地方，比如没有人的大楼和废弃的山洞。”</p><p>“我们在<strong>芝加哥</strong>，”安灼拉的语气中透着绝望，“你这是在建议我们检查每一栋废弃建筑吗？”</p><p>“它们一次会让受害者活上几个星期，而且你说可能还有四名受害者。肯定需要一个足够大的地方，能够轻易放置五个人。”</p><p>“只要你小心一点，一间厕所里都能装五个人。”安灼拉啐了一口，立马后悔了，“对不起，抱歉，你继续。我太紧张了。”</p><p>“我知道，”公白飞说，他的声音显得他知道得过于清楚，“我们会想出办法的。灯神喜欢宏伟的地方，他们肯定会想要尽可能大的地方；他们自视甚高，可与天使相比肩。所以我们可以排除厕所这个选项。”安灼拉想要对公白飞声音中原谅的意味表示感谢，但他现在实在做不到，“灯神会在仓库附近捕猎，在那里布下陷阱，喜欢破黄片或是想要拍些什么艺术性的照片的人就可能闯进它的领域。如果有人在芝加哥的某些灰色地带消失也不会太过奇怪。它可能不会想在人群稠密的地方捕食，因为在那里被偶然发现的可能性会更大。我同样怀疑它现在已经离开了城市，因为它的确没有其他地方可去。在城市里它才能够拥有那么多被废弃的场所，还有来之不尽的食物。”安灼拉忍不住荒谬地对公白飞在听自己叨唠的时候还能理性思考感到感激，“它也会希望能够在捕猎的时候能够有在远处的地方躲避，以免警察过来找到尸体。但从这栋建筑到另一栋建筑之间必然会有方便的通道。他肯定不能坐地铁过去。所以，我们应该寻找在芝加哥郊区的废弃的大型建筑，而且应该有某种便捷的小道和你现在所在的仓库相连。”</p><p>“是啊。”安灼拉回答，只是因为他觉得自己必须得说些什么。他用手按了按眼睛，用力很大，他自己甚至都担心这样会导致眼球的损伤。但奇怪的是，这疼痛让他感觉很好——让他觉得自己很踏实。</p><p>“安灼拉，”公白飞语调温柔，“我们能解决这件事的，一定。”</p><p>“我们必须解决。”安灼拉深呼吸，然后说。</p><p>“我会通知大家，然后我们会过去在那座仓库和你见面。我不知道其他人怎么样，但我和古费拉克八个小时后一定到。”</p><p>“谢谢。”安灼拉说，语气沉重。他是认真的，即使出于千种不同的原因。</p><p>“不必。”公白飞的语气也同样沉重，因为他总是知道。他挂断了电话，安灼拉茫然地看着屏幕。光线刺得他眼睛有点疼。他坐在一座肮脏的废弃仓库的地上，左腿的痛苦几乎具象化在厉声尖叫，他的朋友们在来帮助他的路上，但他能做的就只有将额头抵在膝盖上，然后努力不要哭出来。</p><p>他没能成功。在这超过十五年来，他第一次哭出了声，而他甚至都不知道是为了什么。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>格朗泰尔醒了过来，好一会儿，他沉浸于此时的幸福和舒适之中，然后他清醒得足够意识到他从来都没有，一次都没有，在醒来时感到这样的快乐，所以肯定有什么出了大问题。他突然紧张，进入了不甚熟练且僵硬无比的猎魔人模式，浑身上下的肌肉都紧绷了起来，试图通过感觉在心里描绘出身边的图景。他没穿衣服，浑身赤裸，这个认知到挺有趣，但没有那么必要且重要；更重要得<strong>多得多</strong>的是，他感觉到有<strong>另一个人</strong>，也赤身裸体着，正抱着他， 这个发展的的确确更加精彩，而且可能意味着大麻烦。阳光洒在他的背上，枕头像是由最上等的绒羽做成，他感到温暖，身边的一切都是那么柔软。在近来的记忆中他从未像现在这般心满意足。过了好一会儿，但是格朗泰尔终于注意到自己没有在<strong>想要些什么</strong>——他<strong>什么都不想要</strong>，几十年来，天啊，几十年来他从来没有这样的感受。血液中没有任何东西在催促着他去抽烟，尽管从他十二岁时开始吸烟起，对烟草的渴望就不曾停止，而且在去年开始戒烟后愈加强烈。脑海中没有任何近乎刺痛的对毒品的渴望，什么毒品都好，只要药效强劲，再强也不为过。胃里没有泛起酸泡，喉咙里也没有像是什么在挠着一样发痒，脑袋也没有想要酒精想得发晕。没有羞耻，没有恶心，没有自我厌弃，没有恐慌与抑郁，没有悲伤和空虚，没有无边无尽的孤独感，没有对自己感到的可悲感，没有冷漠，没有渴求，没有自我憎恨——他只是觉得温暖。</p><p>真奇怪。</p><p>他觉得更像自己了，只不过是一个他许久不曾知晓的自己——一个他只在梦里才会见到的，知道在现实中永远不会再次出现的自己。</p><p>他应该觉得不对劲，醒来时觉得所有东西都变得不一样了，但他只觉得很<strong>对</strong>，第一次，这么就，这么久来第一次。</p><p>他知道自己应该花上一会儿，努力弄清楚到底发生了什么，到底是谁他妈正躺在他的身边因为管他妈的，他真的只是想，只想在这完满幸福的感觉中再陶醉一会儿，因为他怀疑这一切都不会持续很久。</p><p>像这样的感觉从来不会持续很久。</p><p>他躺在那里，沉浸了好一会儿，只是静静地听着自己的呼吸声，还有躺在身边不知道是谁的模糊的心跳声。他模模糊糊地意识到，他不知道自己最后的记忆到底是什么了。他知道安灼拉摔断了腿，但是之后呢？他应该留在总部照顾他的，对不对？那是什么时候的事情了？</p><p>他慢慢地睁开了眼睛。</p><p>当他看见映入眼帘的、绝对不会弄错的金发时，被吓得跌下了床。</p><p>那声钝响，更可能的是他不算大声的惊叫，吵醒了安灼拉，格朗泰尔坐在地板上，呆愣愣地看着他。</p><p>“怎了？”安灼拉睡意朦胧，低头看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔惊恐地抬起头。</p><p>“我真的不知道，”他说道，努力不让自己的语气透出恐慌，“我发誓，我醒过来的时候就是这样，我没有不穿衣服爬上你的床或是怎么的，或者是我可能也不记得——”</p><p>“我是说，你为什么在地上？”安灼拉打断他，他坐起了身，用手揉着眼睛。</p><p>“摔下来了。”格朗泰尔说，眼睛依然瞪得很大。</p><p>“好吧，站起来，回床上来吧，”安灼拉轻哼一声，躺回了床上，“还有半个小时才到必须起床的时间呢。”</p><p>“这<strong>他妈</strong>——”格朗泰尔忍不住发问，“这他妈到底发生了什么？为什么我——”他环顾四周，“会在你房间里，在你床上，还没穿衣服？”安灼拉翻了个身，注视着他，眯起了眼。</p><p>“你有什么不该在这里的原因吗？”格朗泰尔像个疯子似的笑出声。</p><p>“有啊，当然，我都能想到三个，可能还能再想出一百个，只要你再多给我半毫秒。”安灼拉皱起眉，他又坐了起来。</p><p>“你还好吗？我知道你昨天猎魔的时候头部受了伤，我告诉你要你再小心点的，”他话语中透出的爱意让格朗泰尔觉得头晕目眩，“你是脑震荡了吗？你记得的最后一件事情是什么？”</p><p>“在一次猎杀狼人的任务中你摔断了腿，其他人都组好了队去猎魔，我资历最浅只能留在家里照顾你？”安灼拉一把掀开了毯子，匆忙下床，来到格朗泰尔身边。</p><p>“那已经是<strong>一年多</strong>前的事情了，格朗泰尔。快点，站起来，穿好衣服，我们去找若李。”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
手机响了起来，他下意识地接听了电话。</p><p>“安灼拉，我们还有十分钟就到了，你在哪？”古费拉克问道。安灼拉沉默了半晌，然后摇摇头以便清醒头脑。</p><p>“我还在仓库这里。”他嘶声说。几个小时前他的眼泪就已经流干了，但是不住的哽咽和咳嗽还是使得他喉咙生疼。</p><p>“为什么？你还在搜寻线索吗？”</p><p>“是啊，差不多。”安灼拉说。但事实上，他一开始在地上坐了快两个小时，脑子里一片空白什么都没有想，只是愈发地愤恨自己，感到前所未有的无助和虚弱。最终他恢复了理智，意识到坐在这里闷闷不乐对帮助格朗泰尔一点用都没有，开始四处搜寻，想要找到任何灯神可能会留下的线索。但是在几个小时的搜索之后，他<strong>一无所获</strong>，连根头发丝或是线头都找不到，他的大脑重新回到了在歇斯底里的忧虑与震惊的麻木之中。</p><p>“有找到什么东西吗？”</p><p>“没。”他擦了擦眼睛。</p><p>“好吧，那行，就再等我们一会儿可以吗？”</p><p>“好。”他没有回答，听见古费拉克在对面挂断了电话。他站起身，双腿有些发抖，走了出去。正如他们所约定的一样，十分钟后他们的车出现在了安灼拉的视线中。</p><p>“嘿，”古费拉克说，他刚刚下了车，“过来。”他径直走向安灼拉，伸出双手紧紧抱住他。安灼拉过了一秒才反应过来，但是对方温柔的善意的举动打碎了他心里的某样东西，那样东西已经破碎，在他在这里寻找线索的时候才被刚刚修复好。他笨拙地抱了回去，鼻子埋进对方的脖颈里，浑身开始颤抖。</p><p>“嘿，嘿，嘿，”古费拉克对着他的发间轻声说，“没事的，会没事的，都会没事的。”</p><p>“不会，”他说，声音从古费拉克的喉咙变发出，显得有些闷，“他不见了，都是因为我，他<strong>不见了</strong>，这都是我的错。”</p><p>“不是这样的，”古费拉克说，他用一只手梳理着他的鬈发，另一只手在他的后背上画着圈，“不要这样说。”</p><p>“但是事实<strong>就是这样</strong>，”安灼拉说，他从古费拉克的怀里挣脱出来，吸了吸鼻子，用手擦眼睛，觉得自己像个孩子，“他告诉过我不要来这里猎魔，他警告过我。他不想来的，是我强迫他来的。然后我也没有看好他。妈的，如果不是我他根本都不会沾上这条道上的事儿。”</p><p>“如果不是你，他早就已经死了。”古费拉克提醒他，正视他的双眼，手握住了他的手腕，安灼拉耸了耸肩。“不要耸肩，我说的是时候。你从那些变形怪手里救了他；如果不是你及时把他救出来，它们肯定早就把他吃得骨头渣都不剩了。”</p><p>“但是他没有必要抛下他的生活来——”</p><p>“是啊，”公白飞在他身后开口，“他的确没有必要，但他还是这样做了。那不是你的选择，而是他自己的决定。不是你强迫他走上猎魔人这条道路，是他愿意抛下一切来跟随你，他自己想要加入我们，想要成为一名猎魔人。”</p><p>“但我不是非得同意。”</p><p>“安灼拉，”古费拉克开口，将他的注意力重新吸引到自己身上，“现在把责任都推给谁才有用？”</p><p>“都没用。”安灼拉嘟囔，他对自己说的话十分熟悉。</p><p>“就是这样。不要在内疚了，直接告诉我们到底发生了什么，然后我们就能搞清楚状况，有效地去救他。”安灼拉点点头。</p><p>“跟我来，我带你们看他被抓走的地方。”他领着他们进了仓库。</p><p>“这有几个泥脚印，是你的吗？”古费拉克问道。安灼拉的身体肉眼可见地绷紧了，他短促地点了一下头，继续向前走。</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------- <br/>
“你<strong>确定</strong>他没事吗？”若李正举着个小手电照着格朗泰尔翻眼睛，安灼拉第六次这样问他。若李向后退了一步，耸耸肩。</p><p>“是的，起码他身体无恙。头部的撞击导致了暂时性的失忆。虽然挺麻烦的，但不危险。我们只需要等他慢慢恢复记忆。”</p><p>“亲爱的，”安灼拉握住了格朗泰尔的手，格朗泰尔浑身一僵，“你说你记得的最后的事情是十六个月前我摔断了腿？”</p><p>“呃，是。我还记得我在给爱潘妮织袜子，然后，就什么都不记得了。”格朗泰尔注视着安灼拉，“你说现在已经过去一年多了？而且我们开始约会了？”安灼拉点点头。</p><p>“到现在已经差不多八个月了。”</p><p>“怎么在一起的？”格朗泰尔震惊地发问。</p><p>“因为我意识到你不仅只是我看见的、表面上展示出来的你，你看出了我更明显的缺点。不难想象，对吧？”格朗泰尔只是呆愣愣地看着他，因为，是啊，的确是这样。他对安灼拉的爱从来不像熊熊燃烧的火焰，更像是余烬中的星点火光；始终在燃烧，炽热持久，一如既往，从未熄灭，却不壮阔，不夺人眼目，不甚明显。 他对他的爱隐藏在深处，发自于心底自己都未曾触碰，不曾命名的地方。他的爱混合着感激，尊敬与爱慕，他甚至无法确定崇拜与仰慕是在何处终止，而对<strong>他</strong>的爱意是在何处油然而生。那一部分在他心底，柔软脆弱得不可思议，像一块新鲜的青紫的淤青，其他人都知道不要去按压。他甚至从未<strong>妄想过</strong>自己的这份爱情将会得到回报。</p><p>“会没事的，”若李说，安慰般地把手搭在他的肩上，“去和其他人聊聊天，没准他们能帮你找回点记忆。”格朗泰尔意识到自己在点头，任凭自己被带向训练室。巴阿雷在和热安进行格斗训练，若是真的在实战中，这的确是一场势均力敌的对抗。</p><p>“R！”巴阿雷看见他的身影，大喊出声。这片刻的分心使得热安的飞腿直直踢中他的腹部，格朗泰尔感同身受般地缩了缩身子。</p><p>“感觉怎么样，R？”热安说，他吹起一缕落在脸上的头发。</p><p>“不是太好。”安灼拉替他回答。能看见还有什么东西没变，这感觉真好，“脑震荡导致了部分失忆。他不记得过去一年多来发生的事情了。”热安倒吸一口气，巴阿雷皱起了眉。</p><p>“除此之外，你感觉还好吗？”热安问，手落在了他的手上，以示安慰。格朗泰尔忍不住注意到他们全都和他所记得的那群人是多么<strong>相似</strong>——这肯定不会是梦，在梦里一切不会如此精准地再现。</p><p>“对着一切还有些头晕，不过还好。事实上，我感觉好极了。”的确是这样，从早上起来起，平静感和满足感一直没有离去。</p><p>“所以你不记得我们的训练了？”</p><p>“很不幸，是这样的。回到替补一队，甚至二队这种的水平了。”</p><p>“糟透了，伙计。”巴阿雷拍了一把他的后背，差点让格朗泰尔喘不上气来，“你和我们一样好嘞。”听了这句话，格朗泰尔皱起眉，因为这几乎就是无稽之谈。第一，巴阿雷从来不会承认有人比他强；不是没有这样的人存在，但是当他们出现的时候，他在这方面倔得像头骡子。第二，更重要的是，ABC朋友会的所有人都接受了至少三年的训练。热安更是几乎从出生起就开始接受军事化的训练，巴阿雷也是，在他还在操场上玩耍的时候就不断地打架，抗争，并且胜利。不论<strong>这整一年</strong>来，格朗泰尔有多努力，花了多长时间，他绝对不可能会达到和他们相近的水平。他永远也跟不上他们的脚步。</p><p>他迷惑地皱起眉，但是没有回应。</p><p>“是真的！”热安在他身边像小鸟似的停不下嘴巴，“两个礼拜前我们去猎杀吸血鬼那次，你可厉害了。砍了四个吸血鬼的脑袋，就靠你一个人！如果没有你在我们肯定都死了。”</p><p>对此格朗泰尔同样表示十分怀疑。这话听起来就像是他在洗澡的时候会幻想的东西，和一个想象中的人物进行的假设的对话，那种任凭想象力天马行空的结果。</p><p>“行了，我他妈可都快饿死了。丧失记忆可没让你丧失味觉，对吧？还是喜欢辣酱汤（chili）的对吧？”巴阿雷问他。</p><p>“啊，是啊，”格朗泰尔点头说，“辣酱汤可棒了。”</p><p>“那就走吧，伙计。”巴阿雷说着，带着他走上楼梯。安灼拉跟在他们身后。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“快把你的辣酱汤吃了，安灼拉。”古费拉克说。安灼拉一直看着窗外乌云密布的天空，完全迷失在了自己的思绪中，“你饿着肚子没法救出他。”</p><p>“他为什么要从我身边走开？”安灼拉十分迷茫。古费拉克看了公白飞一眼，对方只是无可奈何地耸了耸肩，“我知道他对我不满，对我生气，想要证明他能独自成事，也许我的确有点刻薄了，但我只是担心他。他应该更清楚的。他为什么要走开？”</p><p>“我不知道，”公白飞说，“我们不知道，而且我们也没办法知道。所以赶快吃东西，这件事你现在起码还能做到。”</p><p>“他在别处奄奄一息，而且我们现在却在路边餐馆吃东西。”</p><p>“我们是人类，安灼拉，我们需要食物。我们会尽力工作，但我们还是凡人。”</p><p>“去他妈的凡人。”安灼拉的声音实在太大了，因为餐馆里他们这边的人全都扭头看向他。</p><p>“你得先冷静下来，”公白飞说，语气显得有些尖锐，“你需要思考，去思考该怎么才能有效地解决这件事情。”</p><p>“我知道，我知道，”安灼拉嘟囔，带着些许怒气，“我只是……这次我根本<strong>做不到</strong>。我的脑子里一直在打转，根本停不下来，我看见的就只有他被吊在那里，<strong>死了</strong>。”他将脑袋埋进手里。</p><p>“这次有什么不同吗？”公白飞问，他听起来是真的很好奇。古费拉克撞了他一下，表情坚定，仿佛在说“不要”。</p><p>“<strong>怎么？</strong>”公白飞用嘴型回应。古费拉克只是朝他摇了摇头，对这位朋友对于除爱情之外的直觉习以为常。</p><p>“部分是因为，他是我的责任，”安灼拉开口，声音从双手后传来，闷闷的，“是我把他带进这种生活的，所以如果他在出任务的时候受伤，那就是我的错。我有责任确保他能受到合适的训练，了解那些只是，知晓如何战斗，确保他能够保护自己。他被抓了，这就该我负责，我应该负责。我应该让他完好无缺地回来，这是我的责任，不是其他人的。他完完全全地属于我负责、关心的范围内。”</p><p>“所以你才对那些训练和学习那样执着？”公白飞问。古费拉克翻了个白眼，他从一开始就知道会这样。</p><p>“当然！”安灼拉啐了一口，“所以当他更愿意和若李和博须埃去闲逛，要么喝酒要么<strong>其他乱七八糟的事情</strong>，就是不愿意为去猎魔做好充分准备的时候，我才会那么难过。他他妈的就是个混蛋。”</p><p>“我们还得去救这个混蛋，”古费拉克说，喝下了一勺汤，“所以赶快吃东西。”</p><p>“如果那个蠢货不是那么讨厌我，我们就不会到现在这个地步了。如果他多花点时间和我一起学的话。”安灼拉仿佛在自言自语。公白飞和古费拉克交换了一下眼神。</p><p>“安灼拉，”古费拉克开口，然后停住了。他不知道该怎么说下去。“安灼拉，”他再次尝试，“我觉得他不是讨厌你。”</p><p>“他肯定讨厌我，他不肯和我一起训练——”</p><p>“也许是因为你经常逼他几个小时几个小时不停地训练，击打的时候还很用力，你觉得这样才能有真正的效果，而热安和巴阿雷会向他展示具体怎么做才是对的。”</p><p>“——他还不肯坐下来和我一起研究那些传说——”安灼拉继续道，仿佛没有被打断过。</p><p>“他真的不是会研究的那种类型。况且，你要他一口气研究四个小时。”公白飞试探着说。</p><p>“——而且他从来都没有表现出喜欢和我待在一块的迹象。他不会坐在我身边，他不会同我聊天，他不会主动来找我。他讨厌我。”公白飞和古费拉克什么话都没说，但是他们默默地将其归因于截然相反的原因，“但是没有关系，真的，只要他还<strong>活着</strong>就好。”安灼拉握紧了拳头。</p><p>“我们会救他出来的。”古费拉克说，他觉得在过去这十分钟内自己已经把这句话说了上百次。</p><p>“我不想他死，”安灼拉很困惑，“我当然不想他死，我怎么会想他死。但是……”他若有所失，“这种感觉太强烈了。我坐在这里，一想到他现在生命垂危，就仿佛我自己也在痛一样。我从来没有这么无助的感觉。”公白飞和古费拉克再次交换眼神，然后一同叹了口气。</p><p>“服务员。”古费拉克挥挥手，喊了一声。</p><p>最后他还是没有碰那碗辣酱汤。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“格朗泰尔，你来了。”公白飞朝他招手。格朗泰尔对热安和巴阿雷笑了笑，以示告别，无声地承诺自己过一会儿会去和他们一起吃东西。他朝公白飞那边走过去，感到隐隐的不安。总部所在的房间和往常一样，只多了几处明显的不同。书架更满了，后墙被重新粉刷了，还换了新门。看起来他们似乎也换上了太阳能电灯泡，电视机上头挂着幅画，沙发边多了台新台灯。</p><p>这令他感到不安。</p><p>大家似乎都在附近，这同样十分奇怪。他能听见弗以伊在厨房里和巴阿雷谈天，古费拉克坐在珂赛特身后，边给她编辫子，边聊着什么。珂赛特的脚架在马吕斯的大腿上，马吕斯在和爱潘妮打Uno。他还没看见博须埃的影子，但若李在这里，所以他知道博须埃肯定也在附近的某处。</p><p>“嘿。”他来到公白飞身边，打了声招呼。</p><p>“嗨，”对方欢快地回答，格朗泰尔惊讶地眨眼，“这份案子我还有些迷惑，正在想你能不能帮我看看。提供新的视角什么的。”</p><p>格朗泰尔朝他眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“这个案子，太难了，我——”</p><p>“不是，这个我听见了，”格朗泰尔打断道，“你为什么会觉得<strong>我</strong>能帮你？”</p><p>“因为你是最擅长解决谜题的几个人之一？”公白飞仿佛答案显而易见般地回答。</p><p>“公白飞，放过他吧，我有事要先和你聊聊。”安灼拉的声音从格朗泰尔身后传来。他用一只胳膊环住格朗泰尔的肩膀，亲了亲他的脸颊。“去和巴阿雷他们吃点东西吧。发生了什么我来告诉他。”</p><p>格朗泰尔晕乎乎地点了点头。</p><p>十五分钟之后，他们全都挤在了一起看《电锯惊魂IV》。格朗泰尔负责在有恐怖情节发生的时候给马吕斯高能预警。爱潘妮整部电影都坐在他身边，听着马吕斯的抽气声，抵在他的肩上偷笑。弗以伊靠在他的腿上，时不时把爆米花递给他。博须埃终于出现了，讲了一整部电影的小孩，把气氛完全给毁了。</p><p>在几年来，也许是这辈子以来，格朗泰尔都没感觉这么好过。他们这个团体，在一起的时候，总是很有趣，轻松而且随意，但和此刻相比不过是拙劣的模仿。爱意在空气中溢满开来，大家都在询问着格朗泰尔的已经。真奇怪，他觉得自己像是团体的胶合剂，而且不是勉强用小拇指勾住，使自己和他们不至于分离的零散成员。</p><p>安灼拉温柔地注视着他，弗以伊在往他嘴里丢爆米花，他靠在马吕斯身边，希望这一切永远都不要结束。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“妈的！”安灼拉怒喊，将脚边的空盒子踢飞到至少三十英尺开外。公白飞和古费拉克站在十英尺外看着他，觉得十分无助，“该死，这已经是我们检查的<strong>第四个</strong>废弃仓库了。”</p><p>“但在我们的单子上还有六个。”古费拉克说，他努力让自己的话听起来满怀希望。</p><p>“然后呢？如果我们都去过了，但哪里都他妈是空的怎么办？”安灼拉安灼拉咆哮道，一把把金属桌上的装满废灯泡的盒子推到地上。灯泡散落出来，在水泥地上碎成了碎片，声音在四十英尺高的房间内回荡。</p><p>“然后我们就扩大范围，去搜寻废弃房屋商店等等等等。不要放弃希望，安灼拉。”安灼拉转向他，眼里满是愤怒与绝望，公白飞从来不敢想像他会这样。安灼拉咬住嘴唇，太过用力以至于他站在二十英尺开外都能看见嘴唇上猩红的血液。</p><p>“我们出去吧。”他嘟囔，送古费拉克和公白飞中间径直穿过，走出了大楼。</p><p>“如果我们找不到他，他会怎么样？”古费拉克静静地问。</p><p>“我不知道。”公白飞回答，他注视着地面，古费拉克知道对方说出了这种话，那此刻的情况该有多么严峻。</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------- <br/>
他感到不安。</p><p>他不该这样的，但这所有一切都令他感到不安。</p><p>他知道自己错过了一年多的亲密时光，但是大家一直都这么该死的<strong>好</strong>。他们一直在问他要不要出去逛逛，次数频繁到这几天他甚至都没能够独自一个人超过十分钟过。大家都想要他的帮助，想听他的建议——格朗泰尔试图提出建议，奇怪的是，他们全盘照收，听取了他的意见。所有人都想知道并相信他的判断，这感觉并不像他以为得那样好。很累，而且他时常会担心有其他人会更机智，更合适，他努力为大家做这么多，他真的好累。现在他也是个领袖了，还能提供建议，真的提供建议，他发现自己宁愿自己重新成为那个跟随者。</p><p>安灼拉说这样很正常，安灼拉知道的。</p><p>安灼拉是另一样让他深感不安的因素。不是说安灼拉和以前不一样了，因为他的确还是那样，还是那个不加掩饰、喜欢打断别人说话、威风凛凛的安灼拉，一样的热烈，却又奇妙地安静，和格朗泰尔认识的那个安灼拉一模一样；但他现在在格朗泰尔身边就是<strong>不一样</strong>了。他平等地对待他更温和，更温柔，更体恤。他对格朗泰尔说的话招盘全收，从不质疑。他不会逼迫他去学习，或者提升自己。他不会和他吵架，他们从来不会用言语刀剑相向。过去往往意味着亲密温柔、满含深意的触碰已经成为了现在日常无心的举动。</p><p>不是安灼拉变得不一样了，他只是和格朗泰尔在一起的时候不一样，他真的不知道即到底是不是喜欢这样。这的确是他一直隐秘地渴望着的，但当他的想象力在驰骋的时候，他从来没有想过能够和安灼拉拥有亲密关系会是这样。</p><p>他说不上来，但感觉不对。</p><p>他怀疑也许是不是他们之前有过矛盾，所以才会以奇怪的方式表现出来。但再一次，和安灼拉的约会对象相比，格朗泰尔已经发生了巨大的变化；也许他至少不知道该怎么应对。</p><p>“嘿格朗泰尔，把那张纸递给我好吗。”格朗泰尔依令照办，然后看向对方。安灼拉正坐在他的桌边，而格朗泰尔此刻躺在床上，假装在看一本小说。</p><p>“你在做什么呢？”</p><p>“学习传说知识。”安灼拉边回答边在纸上潦草地记下什么。</p><p>“我们可以谈谈吗？我们应该谈谈的，”格朗泰尔突然说，“我知道你了解我，但我还不太了解你呢。十六个月前我还只是热烈地暗恋着你。”安灼拉坐在椅子上转过身，他在微笑。</p><p>“行啊。你想谈什么？”</p><p>“我不知道……你最喜欢什么颜色？”安灼拉眯起眼，然后耸耸肩。</p><p>“我不知道。你最喜欢绿色。”</p><p>“我知道了，”格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑，“你没有最喜欢的颜色——典型的安灼拉式行为。和我讲讲你的童年吧。”</p><p>“我和我的母亲住在一起。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔等着他继续下去，但当他发现对方显然不打算继续下去时，他皱起眉。</p><p>“是啊，这我知道。给我讲讲其他的呗。”安灼拉耸肩。</p><p>“我不知道该说什么。那只是小时候的事情。”格朗泰尔对他皱起眉头，现在他才真正注意到了。</p><p>安灼拉坐在那里，穿着他最好的牛仔裤，最好的衬衫，头发整齐一丝不苟，姿势优美坐在那里，在星期五的大半夜里学习传说知识。在过去的几天里，他几乎什么都没干只是时不时地在格朗泰尔身边徘徊，制订着猎魔计划。他一直显得那样整齐而且完美。连他起床的时候，头发都看起来是那样整齐，而且不是理论上那种会乱糟糟的模样。</p><p>简而言之，这一直以来，他都太完美。</p><p>完美得不像人类。</p><p>和某人处于一段超过八个月的亲密关系后，应该会舒服到懒散的地步，或是穿着就T恤，或是盯着乱糟糟的头发。安灼拉不是机器人；当他从猎魔中闲下来之后，他会闲逛，会打游戏，会阅读，也会发脾气，会对着麦片圈发呆。</p><p>他很可爱，格朗泰尔从来都不敢妄想自己能够成为他那样好的人，格朗泰尔喜欢他，但他并不完美。</p><p>他从未想象过和对方的亲密关系该用什么词来定义，因为他不想让自己想象，但是他觉得一段恋爱关系，若这只有一个人完美得要命的形象的展现，这并不能被称为恋爱关系。如果现在让他想像，他会想象着在昏暗的光线下玩着棉花糖，和睡意朦胧还闹着起床气的安灼拉一同醒来，在疲惫的时候倚靠在他的身上，阅读的时候把玩着对方的头发，得到对方温柔的微笑，得到他的怒气与乱丢的东西，一同努力，一起看电影。</p><p>他会想象亲密，而非完美。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”安灼拉问他。格朗泰尔虚弱地笑笑，以示回应，他觉得恶心。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“他在这儿。”安灼拉轻声道。</p><p>“我知道，我看见了。”公白飞用同样轻的音量回应。</p><p>“我在左，飞儿在右，数到三我们就行动。”古费拉克小声说。</p><p>这座仓库是他们清单上的倒数第二座，灯神带着一个人跑得比公白飞估计得要远得多。天完全黑了，早已经过了午夜；这地方已经是一片废墟；发霉腐烂的木头勉强维持着它房屋的大概形状。有动物在四周游走，古费拉克发誓他看见了一双属于黑狼的黄眼睛，尽管这听起来十分荒唐。地上的人行道早已破碎，在漆黑的夜晚更添上一分危险。公白飞本来想等早上再来这里，但安灼拉乞求再检查这里，只再多检查这一个，公白飞心软了。地上满是碎玻璃，他们打开门，门几乎和灰尘融为一体。木制的地板显然已经烂穿了，草从地板下长出来，茎叶鬼祟地占据了所有地盘，将这里打造成了天然的坟墓。</p><p>他们打开门后，安灼拉悄悄走进来，不管浑身都在叫嚣的疲惫与疼痛。事实上，他觉得自己整个人都快散架了。在过去四十八个小时内他几乎没合过眼，腿疼得要命，情绪上已经达到了极限，因为过于担心，心脏每次跳动都在抽痛。他想要一张床。</p><p>但他更想要将刀刃捅进那个该死的怪物的心脏。</p><p>他们在一个转角处拐弯，安灼拉几乎惊叫出声。灯神站在房间中央，显然是在取食，进攻的最佳时机。有一个女孩通过胳膊被吊在那里，也许是在格朗泰尔之前被抓来的，它正在吸她的血。</p><p>而格朗泰尔，他被吊在一根椽子上，双手被绑在脑袋顶，脚尖刚刚触及地面。他脸色苍白，蓝色的血管在皮肤下凸出，一个巨大的针头插在他的脖子里，针头的另一端连着瓶子，里面装满了血液。</p><p>安灼拉感到愤怒，冰冷苍白，但他等到了古费拉克数到三。</p><p>静悄悄地，悄无声息，他们在它身后散开。安灼拉心情迫切，整个身子都在震动，仿佛吉他的线被拨动。他努力维持平稳的步伐，偷偷来到这个巨大的怪物身后。在对方刚进入他的攻击范围内，公白飞踩碎了一个瓶子，玻璃在脚下炸开。灯神转过身来，古费拉克跳起，将它按倒在远处，安灼拉的刀尖捅进它的心脏。它的脸上满是震惊，最终倒在了地上，只有“扑通”一声，再无其他声响。</p><p>轻易得异常，安灼拉不觉地感到极度的不满足。</p><p>他没有再管，飞快地来到格朗泰尔身边。</p><p>“公白飞，快把他手上的绳子割了。”他叫道。公白飞跑了过来，从胸口处的口袋里摸出一把小刀，把格朗泰尔放了下来。他落在了安灼拉怀里，一动不动。</p><p>“醒醒，快醒醒，醒一醒啊，格朗泰尔，醒醒。”安灼拉说着，拍打着对方的脸，“妈的，<strong>醒醒！</strong>”</p><p>“他需要医生，现在。”公白飞说。</p><p>“他们都需要。”古费拉克补充，他正在检查受害者。</p><p>“先格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，弯腰将格朗泰尔抱起。公主抱。</p><p>“安灼拉，其他人比格朗泰尔在这里被困得时间都长，有些人已经有几个星期了。他们更需要治疗。”</p><p>“那赶快叫他妈的救护车。”安灼拉啐了一口。</p><p>“我会的，我发誓，但是我们现在必须确定优先权。我车上能带一个人，你车上再带一个，尽快把他们先送到医院。另外三个必须等。”</p><p>“我带格朗泰尔一起走。”安灼拉说，声音坚定。</p><p>“有两个人在这里已经呆了快三个星期——”古费拉克开口。</p><p>“我带格朗泰尔一起走。”安灼拉重复道，不留余地。他们一同点了点头，怪不得拿出了手机，古费拉克扶起一位受害者，安灼拉带着格朗泰尔快步走出了们，想要无视从腿上传来的疼痛感，脑子里只有愤怒与担心。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“他出来了，我们把他救出来了。他到底什么时候才能醒？”古费拉克问，声音中透着焦虑。安灼拉一言不发，目光注视着格朗泰尔一动不动，仿佛陷入沉睡的躯体。</p><p>“这取决于他，”公白飞平静地说，“如果灯神一直在吸取他的血液，他肯定会死，但是灯神已经给他施了咒语，让他陷入昏迷。格朗泰尔必须在梦里死去，才能在现实的世界中醒来。”</p><p>“他知道自己得在那里死去，对吧？”古费拉克问。安灼拉点点头，视线一直没有从格朗泰尔身上移开，“如果他的意识还在那里，也许他会弄清楚的。”</p><p>“尤其现在灯神已经死了，咒语的威力也许会减弱了。如果咒语需要维持或者灯神的注意力的话，也不会有了。它可能呼产生漏洞，那样格朗泰尔也许就会发现到底发生了什么。我还没有灰心。”</p><p>“都不重要了。”安灼拉说，他的话听得公白飞怔住了，还惹得古费拉克瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“怎么他妈会不重要？”古费拉克质问他。</p><p>“因为即使他搞清楚了，他也不会回来的。他会选择留在那里，留在虚幻的现实里。”古费拉克发出了怀疑的声音，公白飞已经哼出了声。</p><p>“我十分怀疑——”公白飞开口。</p><p>“我知道，”安灼拉打断他，“我就是知道。”</p><p>他没有动，也没有移开视线。古费拉克担忧地看向公白飞，然后走到安灼拉身后，把下巴放在了他的肩膀上，双手环抱住他。</p><p>格朗泰尔的心跳探测器发出“哔哔”的声响，频率稳定，一成不变。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“格朗泰尔，你什么时候再画画？你说过要给我画一幅的，就，一个月前。”格朗泰尔吃了一惊，他看向博须埃。</p><p>“给你画画？”他震惊地重复道。</p><p>“是啊？”</p><p>“博须埃，他不记得了。”坐在对面的扶手椅上的若李说道。</p><p>“哦，对啊，对不起。”博须埃道歉。</p><p>“没事，没关系。但是，画画？我又开始画画了？”</p><p>“是啊，”若李说，“那幅就是你画的。”他指着电视上挂的那幅画，格朗泰尔连忙走去看。那是一幅水彩画，他以前一直在画的类型，这幅画看起来模模糊糊像是一头在夜空下的奶牛。</p><p>“一次猎魔之后，你和一头奶牛交上了朋友，画了这幅画来纪念它。”</p><p>“动物们从来都不喜欢我，”格朗泰尔盯着那幅画，心不在焉地说。这——这实在是不可思议。他在大学辍学之后就再也没有画过画——在他拒绝去学商科被彻底逐出家门八个月后，做出这个决定对他来说尤其痛苦，因为艺术是他一生的<strong>热情</strong>所在——后见之明，真是要命。</p><p>这幅画不好，但比他曾画出过的所有都要强。</p><p>“什么使我再次开始的？”格朗泰尔问道。</p><p>“你说你想，”博须埃回答，他和若李时不时在用脚踢着对方，“你说你终于觉得自己准备好了。”</p><p>“觉得我准备好了。”格朗泰尔重复道。他几乎不敢相信，但画上有他的签名，在角落上，一个小小的绿色的“R”。“没有颤抖。”他自言自语。他写的“R”似乎一直会有抖动的笔触，因为他只能在烂醉的时候画出画来，他几乎失去了所有，他的父母，他的姐姐，他养的狗，他的家，全部是为了画画。</p><p>他还记得自己画的最后一幅画，畸形可怕，大概可以被卖给恐怖电影的道具部门。当时他磕了LSD，第二次，也是最后一次。当时他嗑药是因为实在无法承受在一年之中陆续失去家人和认生目标的痛苦，他几乎是用手抓起所有的颜料，让它们进到指甲缝里，在一小幅帆布上抓挠，留下痕迹。当他疲惫不堪地醒来时，觉得自己是一个彻彻底底的失败品，面前的帆布上满是指甲印，被插上了许多别针，黄色和黑色的曲线，还有紫色和绿色的颜料点。</p><p>那也许可以算是幅现代主义流派的作品，他打心底里厌弃它，因为恐惧，也因为悲伤。他把它扔出了窗外，在上头浇下一瓶啤酒，再也没有回头。</p><p>显然，直到现在。</p><p>“R”没有颤抖。</p><p>“我这个人怎么样？”格朗泰尔问，他觉得迷惑，还有莫名的沮丧。</p><p>“你很棒。”博须埃说。格朗泰尔转过身。</p><p>“现在是这样。可是我是怎么成为现在这样的？不是我不喜欢这样，因为我的确很喜欢，但是……我感觉很好。再也不痛苦，再也没有戒断反应，我没有觉得绝望。我一直希望能够这样，但是我没有经历如何变成这样的过程。我没有经历过情况好转的时刻。我没有经历过逐渐感觉更好的过程。我甚至都不知道自己是怎么做到的。我也没有渐渐为自己感到骄傲。”</p><p>“嘿，”若李温和地说，他站起身，“你依然可以为自己骄傲。你已经变成这样了，显然你做到了。你还记不记得这很重要吗？”</p><p>“很重要，我觉得。”格朗泰尔皱起眉，“我觉得，我不知道。我怎么会从那样一个毫无价值的人——”</p><p>“你才不是毫无价值，”博须埃啐了一口，格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，“不要这样说我最好的朋友。”</p><p>“还有这个，这又是什么时候的事情？你最好的朋友不是我。我最好的朋友是你，但你的事若李。没事的，没关系。世界就该是这样的。”</p><p>“你不想我成为你最好的朋友吗？”博须埃问道，显得很受伤。</p><p>“我很希望，”格朗泰尔沮丧地回答，“但你最好的朋友使若李。不是我。这又是什么时候变的？”</p><p>博须埃刚要回答，但是突然之间，有什么变了。感觉像是最近一直笼罩在思绪上的阴云一下散开来，突然之间，他记起来了。</p><p>安灼拉。</p><p>猎魔。</p><p>灯神。</p><p>格朗泰尔深深地抽了一口气，跑进了厨房，抓起一把尖刀。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“他会没事的，”公白飞的手落在他的肩上，安灼拉只是点了点头，头还是低着，“你呢？”公白飞感觉到他耸了耸肩。</p><p>“也许吧。”过了一会儿，他轻声回答，“他不该是现在这样的。”</p><p>“谁都不该。”公白飞回答。</p><p>“格朗泰尔尤其尤其不该。他什么都没做错。他一直那么温和，那么善良，他那么温柔，不适合干这些事。他总是夸夸其谈，但是他的内心，非常柔软。”</p><p>“而你想保护那份柔软。”</p><p>“我希望我可以，”安灼拉说，闭上了眼睛，“我希望他能在我身边，我一直希望他能在我的身边，我也希望他能够安全无恙，远离这些杀戮，但如果他不猎魔，那就没法在我身边。这就像一个悖论。”</p><p>“他也许会为了我们留下来。”</p><p>“也许吧，”安灼拉嘟囔，“也许。但他不会快乐。他应该快乐。他过得很难，我想做的只是让他能够轻松一些，但是看看——”他朝床那边做了个手势，“看看我把他的生活变得有多好。”</p><p>“我认为，你应该让他来评判你是如何影响了他的生活”</p><p>“他不该这样。”</p><p>“另外四名受害者也不应该。生活从来一视同仁。”</p><p>“公白飞，”他顿住了，深呼吸一口气，再次开口，“公白飞，我吓着我自己了。”</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“只是为了救格朗泰尔的命，我愿意放弃那四名受害者。”</p><p>“将自己的朋友的命看得比陌生人的要重，这是人之常情。你不该为此羞愧。”</p><p>“我不该只是这样的。”</p><p>“我们都有自己的底线。”公白飞温和地说。</p><p>“这不该成为我的，”安灼拉回答，他的声音在发抖，“他<strong>不应该</strong>。”</p><p>“也许。”公白飞同意道，“但很不幸，这不是我们能够选择的，干这一行，这条底线总会出现，不是这次，就是下次，不可避免。”</p><p>“我不该选择他而不是那四个人。这样不合逻辑。”</p><p>“有时我们别无选择。”</p><p>“总是会有选择的。”安灼拉努力想要强迫自己说出来，但话没说完，他的声音开始破碎。</p><p>“如果是这样，当你在他和那四个人中选择了他，你觉得你做错了吗？那条底线不能接受吗？如果在那种情况下，你救了他们，却留格朗泰尔在那里等死，你会坐在这里，对这个决定心安理得吗？”公白飞问道。安灼拉看着他，看了许久，脸上的表情表现出的情感过于丰富，这不像他，然后压下一声啜泣，擦了擦额头，将脑袋靠在格朗泰尔的病床上。几乎一个小时，他一直都没有动，即使他感觉到公白飞用一只胳膊轻轻抱住了他，即使在护士走进来给格朗泰尔检查生命体征，即使太阳逐渐西沉，消失在地平线下。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“你拿那玩意干嘛？”若李在尖叫。</p><p>“自杀。”格朗泰尔呼出一口气。</p><p>“什么？”博须埃大喊，“操，不要，朋友，不要这样。”</p><p>“我必须这样做，这是唯一能回去的办法。”</p><p>“回去？回<strong>哪</strong>去？”</p><p>“回现实去，”格朗泰尔说，“回到我的生活里去。”他转过头，听见从另一个方向有脚步声传来。他的心漏跳了一拍。</p><p>“我听见有人在大喊，怎么了？”安灼拉问，他的目光落到了那把刀上，然后瞪大了眼睛，“到底发生了什么？”</p><p>“格朗泰尔觉得自杀能够带他回到现实里去。”若李说，他听起来十分焦急。</p><p>“把刀给我<strong>放下</strong>。”安灼拉命令道。</p><p>“不，我不能。”格朗泰尔说。他以前也曾有过自杀的想法，但从未付诸行动。现在他必须得面对了，他知道自己曾经从未经历过这些。</p><p>安灼拉脸色一沉，朝格朗泰尔走了一步。格朗泰尔把刀对准他。</p><p>“不要过来，不许动我。”安灼拉停住了。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，他的声音很温柔，充满爱意，“求求你，我爱你，我尊敬你，不要这样做。”</p><p>“我会怀念这些的，”格朗泰尔说，声音有些哽咽，“真的，即使我知道这里，这所有的一切都不对劲，我还是会怀念这些的。真正的你不会说这种话，真正的你甚至都不会觉得我有能力离开这里。等我醒了之后，他可能对我说的第一句话就会是这一句。”</p><p>“这就是真正的我，”安灼拉举起了双手，“这就是我，没有什么‘另一个我’。我需要你留下来。”</p><p>格朗泰尔短暂地想了想自己现在是在和自己的潜意识争吵，太荒唐了，他几乎笑出声，尽管现在的一切都和滑稽毫不沾边。</p><p>“别装了，你就是我，你就是我的一部分，我<strong>知道</strong>这一切都不是真的。”</p><p>“格朗泰尔，亲爱的——”</p><p>“不要再装了！”格朗泰尔大喊，他觉得自己已经疯了，挥舞着手中的刀子，“我知道！我知道，好吗，我记起来了，我看出来了。不要再装了！”周围的面孔一开始还维持着关切的表情，然后变得了然且悲伤。如果这是一部电影，那么背景音乐定然已经停止。</p><p>“但是什么都不会变。”若李说着，朝他走进了一步。</p><p>“你依然可以在那里死去，然后一直在这里活下去。”不知道从哪里出来的公白飞开口，格朗泰尔被他吓了一跳，“他们可能已经放弃寻找你了。”</p><p>“你依然可以和我们一起，在这里活着，永远活在你的脑子里，在这里你可以永远获得平静，再也不会像以前那样了。施在你身上的魔法可以一直延续下去，所以你的肉体会死去，但你会一直留在这里，一辈子，和我们在一起，和爱你的人在一起。”博须埃说，他用胳膊环住了若李的脖子。</p><p>“在那里的人，那些真正的人，他们爱我。”格朗泰尔啐了一口，他觉得喉咙里像是着了火，刀依然横亘在他们之间。</p><p>“你不信，”古费拉克脸上挂着忧伤的微笑，“不然我们和真实的那些人不会有两样。”</p><p>“我知道他们不讨厌我。”格朗泰尔回应道，他不知道该怎么反驳。</p><p>“他们不爱你。他们不关心你。他们从来都不喜欢在你身边。安灼拉当然不会爱你。你不得不创造出我们，把我们创造成你希望的样子。在现实里，他们和我们一点都不一样。他们和你想要的一点都不一样。你为什么要回去？为什么不留下来，和我们在一起，和真正关心你的人在一起？”格朗泰尔发出一声压抑的愤怒的啜泣声。这些人假装他们在代表着他的梦，他的希望，他身上最好的一部分，最轻快的，最快乐的，最深切最隐秘的愿望——但事实上他们只是他最糟糕最可怕的梦魇，暴露出他的所有恐惧；活生生的，不断地提醒着他，告诉他必须创造出想象中的朋友，因为他真正的朋友们从来都不愿和他在一起。</p><p>他们将他一直深信的事情宣之于口，但是从他们的嘴中听到这些话，他依然感到恐惧。他不知道自己<strong>怎么</strong>会想出这些——听见若李说出这些话已经让他超出恐惧了；<strong>错</strong>得离谱。若李永远永远也不会说出那种话，更不会有那个意思。古费拉克永远不会想要告诉别人他不被爱着；古费拉克连<strong>邮递员</strong>都不会不喜欢，更别提是他愿意每个礼拜一起吃三次晚饭的人。公白飞不会放弃救他的；在一次六十个小时毫无停息的猎魔后，公白飞还会在清晨五点在告诉公路边停下车，救下一个麻雀窝，两只麻雀才卖得到一分银子*不是吗？博须埃不会拿精神疾病开玩笑，更不会因此看低别人；他的母亲就患有痴呆症，他一直陪着她，直到她去世。</p><p>【*原文是“Are not two sparrows sold for a Penny?”原型应该是新约第十章的“Are not two sparrows sold for a farthing? And one of them shall not fall on the ground without your Father.”“两个麻雀不是只卖一分银子吗？若是你们的父不许，一个也不能掉在地上。”】</p><p>在这之前，这些他就早已知晓，在这之前，他就努力想要告诉自己，但总是会觉得像是在徒劳地说服自己，而非认识这个现实。</p><p>但是在这里，他们成为了他所相信的那一切的化身，他终于看清了那些想法到底意味着什么——毫无意义，毁灭性极大的谎言。</p><p>而这些人，他们在试图说服他留下。他们是他所认识的最好的人的畸形怪诞的现身，活生生的假人，在此刻，他鄙弃他们。</p><p>“如果你回去了，”安灼拉朝他走近一步，“你就再也不能拥有我了。你永远也不可能拥有我。”</p><p>“我不需要你，”格朗泰尔几乎笑出声，“我想要你，但我不需要你。”</p><p>“你需要有人爱你，”公白飞说，“你需要被认可，被支持，被爱，只有在这里你才能够得到这一切。如果你出去了，你会一直怀疑他们是不是只是在装模作样。你永远也没办法确信他们真的爱你。”</p><p>“这就是<strong>人性</strong>，”格朗泰尔大喊回应，声音在房间内回荡，“你从来都不知道，你永远也没法知道，因为人类拥有属于自己的自主权，你没法知道。你只会相信他们。”</p><p>“但在这里，你能<strong>知道</strong>。”安灼拉说，看以来满怀爱意，充满希望，那样惹人喜爱，还带着其他所有他不应该拥有的色彩。</p><p>“我不需要知道。”格朗泰尔说，他惊讶地发现他真的，实实在在地相信着这句话。</p><p>“那再想想你的思绪，你的脑子，”热安在他身后说，格朗泰尔不知道他到底从哪里出来，又被吓了一跳，“你终于拥有了平静。你终于戒掉了那些瘾，被治愈了。”</p><p>“我会怀念这些的，”格朗泰尔点点头，“真的。但这不是真的。在生活中，上天给了你这样的一切，你就只有这样的一切，逆流而上的抗争，太艰难了，我把自己的身体搞得一团糟，我会怀念在这里，全然无虞的时候的。”</p><p>格朗泰尔记起来自己第一次和安灼拉的争吵，就在他加入他们六天之后。他们在一起看新闻，讲的是乌克兰的胳膊，之后便引发了对于革命是否必要的争论。安灼拉认为，在人民受到征服，或是伤害的情况下，有必要代表人民或着通过人民以暴力手段进行革命。格朗泰尔则认同和平主义者的观念，与无知做斗争何其幸福，“他们不管怎么样都会失败”。</p><p>但这个问题——你愿意选择哪一个，和平还是自由？——他开始有些理解安灼拉的观点了。</p><p>“我不想要这些。我不需要变得完美。我不需要大家都爱我。我不需要你，或是这，这所有。天啊，我想要，我真的想要，但是我不需要。”</p><p>“你需要什么，格朗泰尔？说出来，我们会给你。我们只要你留下来。你需要什么？”安灼拉问。格朗泰尔看着他，眼里依然满含泪水。</p><p>“我要我。真正的我。我怀念那个混蛋。”他最后看了他们一眼，最后呼出一口气，感受到最后的、无法抗拒的悔意，格朗泰尔用力将刀刺进胸口。</p><p>感觉像是全部罪行得到了赦免。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“嗯唔，呃，”格朗泰尔抽了口气，声音粗粝仿佛碎石，屋内另外三人一齐抬起了头，“这儿可真不像家啊。”</p><p>“我的天啊，我的天啊。”古费拉克从椅子上跳了起来，来到格朗泰尔身边。公白飞脸上浮现出混杂着震惊与激动的危险，过来紧紧地握住了格朗泰尔的手。只有安灼拉一动不动，他抬起头，眼睛瞪得大大的，一副不可置信的模样。格朗泰尔做了几次浅呼吸，想要聚集起对着朋友们微笑的力量，他的朋友们，他真正的朋友们，他发自内心思念的朋友们。他只成功地皱起了脸。</p><p>现在他的身体状况，脑袋里在砰砰作响，喉咙里像是被火烧过似的，眼睛也在发疼，他觉得累到了骨子里，从头到脚，浑身上下，没有一处不是酸痛的。除此之外，头部的血管还在一突一突的，和他迫切想要抽烟时的症状一模一样，他觉得很不舒服，身体像是一直在提醒着他，是的，你这辈子的确还吸过可卡因。他感受到悲伤，和绝望一同在黑暗里蛰伏，将他包在其中，无法逃脱。他觉得自己毫无意义，毫无价值，年轻却又充满怀疑，彻彻底底地感觉到一个人到底能够烂成什么样子。</p><p>“你感觉怎么样？”古费拉克焦急地问。</p><p>“感觉像我自己了。”格朗泰尔如实回答。</p><p>“那就好，那就好。”古费拉克听起来像是终于松了口气。</p><p>“是啊，”格朗泰尔轻声说，“我想也是。”</p><p>“你回来了。”安灼拉终于说出了话。格朗泰尔转过头去看着他。安灼拉衣冠不整，没有他记忆里那幅严肃的模样，但格朗泰尔甚至都没有精力担心这是因为什么。</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“我以为你不会回来。”安灼拉说，这话让格朗泰尔感到心狠狠地抽痛了一下，多么熟悉的感觉，泪水溢满眼眶。他哭了起来，古费拉克连忙安慰他，而他甚至都不知道自己想不想要他的安慰。他只是用手捂住嘴，不想让他们听见自己的啜泣声。</p><p>“没事了，你回来了，你已经回来了，回到现实了，大家都没有变，都还是原来的样子。”古费拉克轻轻拍着他的脑袋，想要安抚他的情绪。</p><p><strong>这才是一切问题所在。</strong>格朗泰尔没有把这句话说出口。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>两个小时候，古费拉克和公白飞离开了，他们要去和终于完成猎魔任务的ABC成员见面。只剩下安灼拉和格朗泰尔在一起，相对无言，气氛近乎尴尬。格朗泰尔的意识在昏睡的边缘试探着，这时安灼拉清清嗓子。</p><p>“所以说。”安灼拉刚刚开口，又突然止住，注视着自己的双手。</p><p>“所以说？”格朗泰尔接过话头，转过头去看着对方。安灼拉看起来像是在发抖，但他深吸了一口气，注视着他的眼睛。</p><p>“所以说，你梦见了什么？”</p><p>“这问题未免有些太过私人了，你不觉得吗？”格朗泰尔说，双手开始摆弄床单。</p><p>“你不用非告诉我不可，我只是好奇。”沉默。格朗泰尔能听到自己的心脏监测器在发出“哔哔”的声响，奇怪地竟然有些安慰的效果——这些都是真的，这是他的生活，这是他的现实。他又变回了他本来就是的那个人——一个渺小，笨拙，毫无天赋，毫无作用的年轻人，不需要通过假装成为自己不是的人，或者通过成为自己真真正正是的那个人，来赢得他人的尊重，爱慕与爱情。不过，很奇怪，这也没有关系。</p><p>格朗泰尔看向房门，视线落在门把手上。</p><p>“我梦见自己成为了一名著名的画家，回到了爱尔兰，和我的姐姐住在一起。养了一条狗，叫雷克斯（Rex），照着霸王龙（T-Rex）起的名，我们父母住在隔壁，真正接受了我。”</p><p>“合情合理，”安灼拉回答道，手指敲打着床沿，“公白飞说人们总会梦见他们最深切渴望，但却知道自己永远无法拥有的东西。看来，你的是被你糟糕透顶的家人们爱，被他们接受。”</p><p>“是啊。被爱，被接受。”格朗泰尔重复道。他看着安灼拉，看了好一会儿，然后移开视线，看向了地板。他没有再抬起头。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“总的有人陪着你们两个。”古费拉克边翻杂志边说。安灼拉哼了一声，满怀怒气。</p><p>“我们两个在一起非常好。你应该和公白飞一起回去，将猎魔的后续工作完成。”</p><p>“如果这场小小的冒险教会了我们什么，那就是只有你们两个在一起的时候显然不会有发生任何<strong>好事</strong>。弗以伊会和他一起回去。你和我所以，我会看着你。别做傻事。”</p><p>安灼拉嘟囔一声，调整自己坐在沙发上的姿势。</p><p>已经过去一周了，格朗泰尔终于出院回到了家。安灼拉想在他身边多待会儿，看着他，确保他一切都好，确保他需要什么都能得到，但是每当他靠近，格朗泰尔总是会发出包含着怒气、仿佛受伤似的的声音，像一只被踩着爪子的小狗。他们刚一回到家，安利甚至还没来得及问他吃不吃东西，格朗泰尔立即溜进了房间里，把自己锁在里面，之后很少再出来。</p><p>安灼拉非常努力地在装作自己毫不在乎。</p><p>显然，盯着格朗泰尔的房门盯了整整两分钟和悄悄关注一点都沾不上边，因为古费拉克对他叹了口气。</p><p>“你得给他时间。灯神的毒液扰乱了他的大脑，他也许会觉得非常不适应而且迷惑。”</p><p>“我只是想让他和我说说话。”安灼拉努力不让自己呻吟出声。</p><p>“我来试试吧，”古费拉克站起身，“你多歇会儿。他可能会和我聊聊，你永远都没法知道。”</p><p>安灼拉在“想要<strong>有人</strong>去搞清楚到底是什么出了问题”和“希望这个人只能是自己”之间左右为难。终于，他轻轻点头，捡起了本杂志。</p><p>古费拉克走到门边，轻轻敲了敲门。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，”他温和地说，“我们聊聊好吗？”</p><p>大概十秒钟后，“吱呀”一声，门被打开了。古费拉克无视了安灼拉脸上困惑不满的表情，走了进去。</p><p>格朗泰尔看起来不太好。</p><p>他身上有股味道，显然是没有洗澡，穿着皱巴巴的旧衣服，现在又坐回了床上，低着头，脑袋埋在膝盖中箭。</p><p>“你还好吗？我们都很担心你。”古费拉克说着，手落在了他的背上，轻轻摩挲。格朗泰尔动了动。</p><p>“只是有些难，”格朗泰尔小声回答，“重新回到时时刻刻感觉到瘾症的状态了。”格朗泰尔的手停住了，然后继续了下去，“我得重新习惯。在我的脑子里，我总觉得自己在那里待了好几个星期。”</p><p>“你梦见你……”古费拉克不知道该怎么说完这句话，同时还不冒犯到对方。格朗泰尔轻哼一声，像是他知道一样。</p><p>“是啊。不想要酒精，毒品，尼古丁，食物，睡眠。灯神肯定施了什么强大的魔法，让我把所有的瘾都戒了。”</p><p>“那感觉一定很好。”古费拉克说道，他不知道自己该说什么。</p><p>“真的真的很好，”格朗泰尔说，声音有些破碎，“我不会为了那留在那里的，我不会，但是天啊，我现在又觉得自己一团糟了。我的大脑还一直不肯安静下来。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“在梦里，它安静下来了。它不再一直朝着我大喊，让我不断对自己产生怀疑，让我不断地怀疑你们在我身边是因为真正的友谊还是什么被误导了的内疚感。”</p><p>“是友谊。”古费拉克坚定地回答道。格朗泰尔艰难地回应他一个虚弱的微笑，“这么说，我也在那？”</p><p>格朗泰尔点头。</p><p>“我以为你和安灼拉说的是，你梦见你和家人在一起。”格朗泰尔笑了一声，倒在了床上，眼睛注视着天花板。</p><p>“我撒谎了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我觉得他不会真的想知道我对某些成员的幻想。”古费拉克吞下一口唾沫，他明白了。</p><p>“那么，你和他？”他问道，也躺了下来，在格朗泰尔身边，却不看向对方的脸，以免对方感到压力。格朗泰尔很久没有回答。</p><p>“是啊，”他终于回应道，“是啊。”弗兰克伸出手去，捉住了他的手，“但你得知道，那甚至不是被他爱着，是我成为了一个能被他爱着的人。”</p><p>古费拉克模糊地发出一声“继续”。</p><p>“我不知道，”格朗泰尔小声说着，“但是大家几乎都没有变，你懂吗？我没有梦见博须埃终于学会怎么做饭，没有梦见爱潘妮终于从绝望的单恋中走出来，没有梦见安灼拉的激情减少一分，或者是其他什么的。大家都一样。唯一变了的只有我，所以大家对我也就不同了。”</p><p>“在那里，人们愿意和我在一起。大家都喜欢我，想要我。我很有天分，我对很多事情都有作用。”古费拉克握紧了他的手，格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，防止眼泪落下来。</p><p>“只是很难而已，知道自己最深切的渴望是变得不像你自己。”</p><p>“但是你离开了那里。”古费拉克提醒他。</p><p>“是啊，”格朗泰尔回答，“我离开了。”</p><p>“我能问问是为什么吗？”</p><p>“因为，我猜，我更愿意拥有我（I’d rather have me）。”</p><p>“我们也更希望能够拥有你。我们都是。如果那意味着失去这个格朗泰尔，我们都不会想要那个格朗泰尔。”</p><p>古费拉克听见对方气息不稳地长长呼出一口气，然后紧紧地回握住他的手。这比一句“谢谢”重得多。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>情况在那之后逐渐好转。</p><p>又是一个星期过去了，古费拉克和爱潘妮一起去进行另一场猎魔，猎杀什么鬼魂之类的东西，格朗泰尔甚至都没听说过。热安回来了，一直围着格朗泰尔身边打转，确保他感觉良好，需要的东西都能得到。</p><p>有一点点烦人，但被这样打扰的感觉真好，格朗泰尔也就任凭他这样。</p><p>格朗泰尔此刻正躺在沙发上，画着速写。大概两分钟后，安灼拉走了出来，在沙发边的椅子上坐下，开始读书，看起来像是一本关于机器人的科幻小说。</p><p>他觉得很难和安灼拉面对面，因为他知道了和他一同醒来、靠在他的身上一起看电影、牵着他的手、从他那里获得一个真心实意的微笑是什么样的体验，但他能坚持住的。</p><p>热安走进房间的时候，他刚刚画到奶牛的鼻孔，对方显然是刚洗完澡。</p><p>“我们看电影吧？”他一边说着，一边翻过沙发，直接坐在了格朗泰尔的腿上。</p><p>“好啊，”格朗泰尔笑着放下了素描本，“你可以吗，安灼拉？”</p><p>安灼拉点点头，依然看着面前的书。</p><p>“看《电锯惊魂IV》？今天电视播这个。”</p><p>“你不会想看它的，”格朗泰尔摇摇脑袋，“你讨厌它。”</p><p>“我还没看过呢。”热安歪歪脑袋。</p><p>“在灯神的梦里，我们一起看的，你可嫌弃它了。”</p><p>“但那又不是真的我——”</p><p>“在哪？”安灼拉突然大声发问。他们齐齐转头看向他，他手中的书已经落了下来。</p><p>“什么？”格朗泰尔说道，他觉得有些不好意思。</p><p>“你和我说在灯神的梦境里你是和家人在一起，不是和我们。热安怎么在那里？”格朗泰尔停住了呼吸。</p><p>察觉到空气中的紧张氛围，热安拍了拍格朗泰尔的脑袋。</p><p>“我先去吹个头发，不然待会儿就都打结了。”他说着，只留他们两个在这里。</p><p>格朗泰尔听得见挂钟的“滴答”声，四周是这般安静。他只是瞪大了眼睛，看着安灼拉，对方拒绝移开视线。</p><p>“都有谁在那里？”过了许久许久，安灼拉发问。</p><p>“大家都在，所有人，”终于，格朗泰尔结结巴巴地开了口“我就在这里。没有和我的父母一起——我他妈恨死他们了。我已经十多年没见过我姐姐了，最后一次见她，她还嘲笑我，因为，她的原话是‘一下子把自己的一辈子全毁了’。我根本不想再见到他们。”</p><p>“你骗我，”安灼拉轻声说，“你为什么骗我？你到底梦见了什么？”</p><p>“我在这里，”格朗泰尔说，艰难地吞咽，“和你们在一起。我们，我们都……走得很近。”这不是谎言，但也不是全部事实，不过与格朗泰尔愿意的足够接近。</p><p>“你怎么会梦见这个？”安灼拉说，更像是自言自语，“你已经拥有这一切了。”</p><p>“我觉得我没有。”格朗泰尔回答。听了这句，安灼拉离开了椅子，在格朗泰尔身边坐下，动作僵硬地，用力地抱住他。</p><p>“我喜欢你这样做。”拥抱的同时，安灼拉低下头，靠在格朗泰尔的肩膀上，格朗泰尔轻声说。</p><p>“我们什么时候拥抱过？”安灼拉说，声音闷闷的。</p><p>“在这里没有。”安灼拉收回了手，格朗泰尔真不希望他这样，他注视着格朗泰尔的面孔。格朗泰尔的心又开始加速，不由自主，他真的没法忍住。</p><p>“你梦见我抱你？”格朗泰尔有些想说，<strong>我梦见你操我</strong>，因为他绝望地想要看见安灼拉的脸，但又不是真的想这样，所以他闭上了嘴。</p><p>“我们在那里走得很近？”安灼拉问道，声音温和但刺耳。他的手还落在格朗泰尔的脖子上，尽管他们没有再拥抱，这个动作使得他的脸和格朗泰尔的靠得太近，格朗泰尔甚至有些不适。</p><p>“近到不可能的地步。”格朗泰尔回答。</p><p>“为什么不可能？”</p><p>“我们之间的任何亲密关系会有丝毫的可能性吗？”格朗泰尔发问，他觉得自己被鞭子狠狠抽了一记。</p><p>安灼拉只是看着他，心砰砰直跳。他没有移开视线，安灼拉在靠近，动作很慢，很慢，很慢，给予格朗泰尔足够时间离开。</p><p>他没有，尽管他看起来是那样害怕。</p><p>突然之间，他们之间的距离近到足以感受到对方的呼吸，同样有一点浅，有一些喘。</p><p>“可以吗？”安灼拉问。格朗泰尔感觉到那些话语落在了自己的嘴唇上，带着安灼拉的呼吸。他咽了口唾沫，点了点头。</p><p>安灼拉缩短了最后的距离，嘴唇和他的贴在了一起。</p><p>格朗泰尔不知道自己该怎么办。他的手里空无一物，所幸他还记得闭上眼睛，但他在轻轻发抖，他突然意识到这个姿势安灼拉会不方便，他可能会觉得很不舒服，也许现在他应该移开，但是天啊，这是真的，这<strong>真的</strong>——</p><p>安灼拉微微撤过身子，他们的嘴唇不再相碰。</p><p>“我觉得如果你躺下，姿势会更舒服一些。”他说着，轻轻推了格朗泰尔一下，使得对方向后仰倒在沙发上。</p><p>安灼拉同他一起，他俯下身，格朗泰尔看见的只有在自己身上的低头俯视着安灼拉，这一刻将会永远在他的脑海中停驻，直到他死去。</p><p>他们的嘴唇再次贴在一起，这一次，格朗泰尔觉得自己更坚定了些许。他被困在那里，全身上下只有双臂还能够自由活动，他本能地举起手，抱住了安灼拉，将他拉向自己。手在发间握紧，两张嘴打开，吻逐渐加深，安灼拉开始向他的嘴里吹气，他<strong>知道</strong>这一切的确是在发生着，但他不明白到底<strong>为什么</strong>会这样，他将安灼拉抱得更紧，感觉到自己的手臂都在发抖。</p><p>他微微撇过头去，安灼拉把脑袋埋进格朗泰尔肩膀和脖颈的相交处，正如他所爱的那样。</p><p>“你要知道，我得花很久才能说服自己你是真的想要这个。”</p><p>“所幸，我们还有很多时间，”安灼拉说，“欢迎来到新的现实世界。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>